Countermeasures and Retaliation
by Barrett M107
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Countermeasures taken, Team Formed

**All right, Chapter 1 done and done. Tell me what you think and feel free to be critical, Constructive Criticism always helps. Flames will get ignored of course.**

**I think that's it. Also, just because I didn't use your OC for the main team, doesn't mean they won't show up, make an appearance you know. I'm always accepting OCs for minor rolls. Just need a name, age, pokemon (Max. of 5 attacks each) and battling style.**

**This is a more 'How it started' chapter, and from here it'll be missions and down time and all that.**

**Now, Let's Start this Story… **

* * *

"Get back here you damn brat!"

"No one crosses the Metal Heads and gets away with it!"

A young boy of about twelve was moving as fast as his legs could carry him, his breath labored, his lungs burning and his legs felt like lead weights. No matter how much he wanted to stop and rest he knew he could not or it would not be good.

He avoided trees as best he could but in his tired state he had a few close calls and a few shallow scratches on his arms. His pursuers were hot on his trail and gaining ground on him.

"Yanma! Sonicboom!" the boys eyes widened and he dived away, just as he did, the middle of the tree he was next to burst in a shower of splinters, he scrambled away quickly as the top nearly crushed him.

"Hahaha! Oh man so close!" one of his pursuers hopped over the fallen tree while the other walked around, the boy backed away in fear until he was up against another tree. He quickly and shakily reached for his pocket and produced a pokeball. From the light came a red furred monkey with flame like hair.

"Pathetic! I told you no one crosses the Metal Heads! Loudred!" a strange looking beast came out of the light of the Pokeball, light purple skin with speaker like antenna atop its head that doubled as its ears, a large mouth with a single white tooth at each corner. The other had a red and green dragonfly moving swiftly around his head.

"P-p-pansear! Em-em-," he was cut off by the two in front of him.

"Sonicboom!"

"Screech!"

The red furred monkey didn't stand a chance as it was strike by the fast attack and sent flying in to its owner, unconscious. Loudred stomped its feet before taking in a large breath and releasing a powerful roar. The young man tried to run but was sent flying through the air and slammed in to a tree by the force of the scream.

"All right brat, hand over your pokemon and we won't be hurt too badly" one of them said. The kid was barely conscious after the impact but he could make out what they looked like. The owner of the Loudred had a thin magenta Mohawk held straight up on the center of his head by who knows how much hair gel and the owner of the Yanma neon green hair that was wild. Both wore gauges in their ears and various tattoos marked their faces. The defining one was the steel skull tattoo on their foreheads.

The mark of the Metal Heads.

Just as the kid reached for Pansear's pokeball he stopped.

"Why hello there!" a figure jumped down between them. The two attackers took a step back in surprise. He looked to be sixteen, a kind smile on his face. Dressed in a red T-shirt and blue jeans, white shoes covered his feet and a black fedora on his head. While he held a slight feminine appearance, he also held an athletic build, his hair brown to his mid-back, done in to a ponytail and multiple hairbands on both wrists.

"Hiya," he said simply.

"Out of the way, our business is with that kid there" said the one with the Magenta Mohawk, pointing behind the young man to the now unconscious boy.

The young man looked at the kid and then to the Metal Heads.

"Are you two friends of his?" he asked with a tilt of his head, the two didn't respond, only giving him strange looks, his smile came back in to play "I know how confusing this forest can be at times, please, allow me to help."

When he turned around to pick up the boy and the two Metal Heads attacked.

"Yanma! Ancient Power!"

"Loudred! Echo Voice!"

The Clear Wing and Big-mouthed pokemon complied, releasing an energy ball and releasing a powerful blast of sound respectively. The two attacks obliterated the trunk of the tree and fell it, but the two targets weren't there.

"I see, so he is not your friend after all" they saw that the young man had set the boy against another tree, somehow having moved out of the way in time.

"How'd he…"

"When…"

The young man turned on them with a now serious expression; his light blue eyes were as cold as ice.

"Errr! Loudred! Waste him with another Echo Voice!"

"Golett! Iron Defense!" the young man tossed out a pokeball and the sound blast connected with the light, causing a small explosion, smoke covering the area.

"Mega Punch!" the smoke was dispersed by the attack and the magenta haired man was shocked to see his Loudred fly past him and connect hard with a tree. Loudred was out cold. A Golett stood between them and their target, the small robot-like Pokemon slammed its fists together, ready to fight.

"Yanma, Ancient Power!" a white aura appeared around the Clear Wing pokemon, the aura turning in to a silver energy ball that was fired at Golett.

"Counter with Dynamic Punch" the young man said, his pokemon complied and its fist glowed white as it punched to counter, a small explosion ensuing.

"Shadow Punch!"

"Get out of the smoke!" Yanma flew out from the top of the smoke cloud, Golett jumped out as well.

"Fooled you, Mega Punch Golett!" the robot-like Pokemon's right arm glowed a bright blue, in one quick movement it brought the powerful attack down on Yanma's back, slamming it in to the ground, unconscious on impact.

"Ah hell!" the green haired man swore. The young man returned Golett to his pokeball and the moment he did, his demeanor changed back to his joyful self.

"Well that was fun! You two should probably get going, we wouldn't want any more trouble now would we?" the two men grumbled and returned their respective pokemon to their pokeballs.

"No one crosses the Metal Heads and gets away with it you little bastard!" the magenta haired on said.

"You'll be seeing us again real soon, Count on it!" and with that the two of them ran off.

"Junpei Kirman?" the young man turned around to see a man in his mid-twenties with square rimmed glasses and a lab coat standing next to a tree, a manila folder tucked under his arm, a black SUV was stopped on the dirt road a few feet away.

"That's me, how can I help you?" he asked with a kind smile.

"If you would please come with me, we have important matters to discuss with my employer," he said in an official tone.

"I would, but…"

"Not a problem, Officer Jenny," a woman short cyan blue hair in a tan police uniform walked up next to him "Please escort that child to the nearest Hospital so he can be checked on, and then to the Pokemon Center"

"Right away" Officer Jenny picked him up and placed him in her side car, riding off.

"So, will you accompany me?"

"…Sure!"

"Excellent, this way."

* * *

"That's right! You better run!" a girl yelled after three figures that were as running away from her as quickly as they possibly could.

"Tch, see them call me short again, I'm not short," she grumbled to herself as she stuffed her hands in to her jacket pockets and walked off.

"This place sure is different from Pacifidlog Town" she said to herself as she looked around at the buildings that surrounded her. Castelia City, the largest City in all of Unova.

A girl of eighteen, though she didn't look the part standing at a little under five feet tall. Dressed in a light jacket with a blue camisole underneath and a pair of shorts. Her dark brown hair was tied back in a ponytail and swimming cap loosely placed on her head, looking more like a beanie, her startling blue eyes scanned the many buildings around her, though she could not see the three individuals she was past.

Each one was decorated by a flamboyant hairstyle fitting of rock and rollers and head bangers, tattoos on their exposed skin, the most defining were the Steel skulls on their foreheads.

"Oi, midget, what do ya say to a fun time with yours truly?" the girl stopped walking.

"What…did you just say?" she asked a dangerous edge to her voice.

"I said, wanna have a good time, what? Hard of hearing down there? Hahaha!" he and his two acquaintances laughed at her expense, but were silenced when the jokester was knocked down by a flying sandal to his head.

"I'm not short you bastard!" the girl yelled. The rock and roller got back to his feet, glaring daggers at her, and her blue eyes matched it.

"Wrong move ya little bitch" he extracted a pokeball. The girl smirked and extracted one from her jacket pocket

"Krokorok! Let's Roll!"

"Mawile!" the two of them called out their pokemon. The Metal Head's was a stripped Crocodile like Pokemon while the girls was a pokemon with a cute round face, yellow flaps cover its legs. A large pair of black jaws attached to the back of its head. There was a glint one of its red eyes and Krokorok's jaw clenched, the intimidation had set in.

"Krokorok! Use Crunch," the Crocodile pokemon complied and charged, opening its mouth and baring its sharp teeth.

"Dodge," Mawile did so and the jaws opened and closed Krokorok's body "Slam him down!" Mawile hopped up and pulled, flipping Krokorok overhead and slamming him in to the ground.

"Now throw him!" Mawile spun and sent the Crocodile pokemon flying through the air, but it landed safely.

"Dammit! Use Double-edge now!"

"Iron Head!" the two pokemon charged, Mawile's jaws glowing white and an aura of power surrounded Krokorok, and the two bashed their heads together. Mawile was thrown in to the air while Krokorok recoiled and staggered back.

"Latch on quickly!" the girl yelled. Mawile turned in mid-air and its large jaws latched on to Krokorok's arm before they got any farther apart.

"Slam him in to the ground!" Mawile pulled Krokorok in to the air again and slammed him headfirst in to the ground.

"Bite!"

"Get away!" but it was too late, Krokorok's jaws were now the ones to latch on, Mawile cried on in pain as she was thrown through the air.

"Stone Edge!"

"Bat them away with Iron Head!" Mawile's jaws glowed white again and she swung as the Crocodile pokemon launched his attack, a flurry of sharp rocks sent flying her way. Doing just as her trainer instructed, she swung the jaws, batting away the rocks without so much as a scratch.

"Errr! Don't just stand there you idiots! Take her down!" his two lackeys jumped in on the battle, a scowl making its way across the girls face.

"Loudred!" Both of them released the Big-mouthed pokemon in to the battle.

"Echo Voi-, " they were cut off.

"Jolteon! Quick Attack!" a yellow and white pokemon ran at them like a shot from the light of a pokeball, tackling one Loudred before quickly changing direction and getting the other.

"Iron Head, Mawile!" Krokorok looked in front of him, having been distracted by Jolteon's attack, to see the Deceiver Pokemon right before she ran head first in to his stomach, sending him in to the air. Jolteon leapt off of Mawile's back using quick attack and struck Krokorok again, sending him flying in to his owner.

"Bite Loudred and throw him!" Mawile's jaw clamped on to one of the Loudred Brothers and threw him in to the other.

"Jolteon! Finish this up with Thunder!" Discharge crackled around yellow and white pokemon before it's body was completely covered by electricity.

"Ah shit," all three Metal Heads said, "Scatter!" the leader shouted, trying to move Krokorok off of him.

"Fire!" a powerful electric blast struck both Loudreds and sent them crashing in to the trio, an explosion followed, and a large cloud of black smoke took up a large part of the sidewalk. As it cleared, the three gang members were out cold and so were their pokemon.

"Haha! Awesome job you guys, chalk up another victory for us!" the girl said happily, pumping her fists in to the air, Mawile and Jolteon yipped happily and the girl returned them to their pokeballs. She moved closer to get a better look at them.

"Steel skull tattoos huh? Where have I heard of those before?" she thought to herself as she turned to walk away but was stopped by a man in a white lab coat stepping out of an SUV.

"Alice Capricio?"

"Yes?"

"Would you kindly step in to the vehicle, we have important matters to discuss."

"What makes it so important?" the man merely pointed to the three unconscious gang members and Alice understood. She took a pokeball from her pocket and out from the light came a Gardevoir, a humanoid pokemon with a long, white flowing gown, green hair and a red horn attached to its chest.

"No funny business," Alice said as she got in followed by Gardevoir. The man closed the car door behind her.

* * *

"Come back anytime Kisa!" an elderly man said, waving after the girl who had just left his ice cream stand.

"I will! Thank you again!" A girl with midnight black hair down to her waist happily made her way down the sidewalk after waving goodbye to the ice cream vendor that she visited every day.

"So what do you think we should do today, Kilala," she asked her pokemon, an Espeon that was happily walking along beside her, keeping her eyes ahead of her. Before the girl could get a response a shrill cry ripped through the air.

"Oh my!" she dropped her ice cream in shock, she saw two individuals running towards the direction of the scream as murmurs broke out between the people, some walking in the direction as well. She looked at her Espeon and saw the look in her eyes and nodded.

"Let's go" and the two of them broke in to a sprint.

A few minutes later the two of them reached the scene of the disturbance and saw that a Pokemon battle was going on. An incredibly fast Arcanine was overpowering both a Banette and a Seviper, avoiding their combined attacks of Shadow Ball and Poison Tail respectively.

On another side was an Ampharos that was showing off amazing speed and reflexes, fighting against both a Dusclops and a Gengar with its Thunder Punch attack and electric discharge around its tail.

"Oh no!" she gasped, a Houndoom jumped from the roof of nearby building not too far away from the confrontation and charged a ball of energy in front of its mouth.

"A Hyper Beam! Kilala counter it with Psybeam quickly!" Espeon complied and rushed forward, charging Psychic energy in to the gem in her forehead, Arcanine tossed Seviper in to Banette and Espeon jumped off its back.

"Fire!"

"What the…"

The two beams were fired; a multi colored beam collided with the Hyper Beam, the colliding powers creating a powerful explosion.

"Comet! Wide Guard!" the Arcanine howled as it erected a green energy barrier around it, Espeon, Ampharos and their trainers.

The girl ran up to the battle scene as the smoke cleared, two male trainers were standing with their backs to each other, they and their pokemon staring down their opponents. Individuals dressed in black hoodies with the hoods covering their faces, a white skull with a dagger through the crown of its head decorated the front, and they also wore black jeans and sneakers.

"What's going on?" the girl asked. Neither of the trainers answered her, she got seeing a young boy with the shattered remains of a pokeball in front of him and from the looks of things, his pokemon wasn't outside with the others.

"These bastards are gonna pay," a young man wearing grey camo cargo pants said, his Arcanine getting ready to continue the fight.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," said the other trainer, taking off his black military jacket, his Ampharos ready to fight, discharge sparking around the tip of its tail in anticipation. Espeon readied herself as well, the girl standing beside the Arcanine trainer.

"That's enough…" everyone turned to see another individual dressed in black, five more behind him "Reapers retreat," with that one order, Seviper and Gengar exhaled a dark haze, surrounding the three trainers.

"Dammit!" the Ampharos trainer grumbled.

"Comet! Roar to get rid of this haze" the Fire type did just that but the ones known as Reapers were already gone.

"They got away," the girl said dejectedly, her attention turned to the crying boy.

"I am sorry that had to happen to you, you should return home, without a pokemon these streets can be dangerous so late in the evening," the Ampharos trainer said.

"I'll do it," they turned their attention to a new voice that had joined them; Officer Jenny was walking towards them. She held the boys had, placed in her side-car and rode off, leaving the three trainers with a woman in her mid-twenties standing in front of an SUV, being handed a manilla folder from the driver window.

"Kisa Light?" she asked, eyes went to the black haired girl.

"That would be me" she said in a meek voice, slightly uneasy around all these unfamiliar people. The two male trainers looked at her. She was dressed in a white shirt and jeans with baby blue jacket.

The woman didn't say anything, only inspected the other two trainers, walking to the driver side window, she was handed two more folders.

"Tyson Blaze and Derek Fiers?" Kisa looked between them, getting a good look at the both of them after all of the commotion.

"I'm Tyson" he was a young man of about nineteen, standing taller than herself at six feet or so, steel grey eyes, dark brown, spiky, unruly hair and a faint goatee on his chin. Dressed in a white muscle shirt and grey camo cargo pants he placed his Arcanine's pokeball on his belt that was slanted around his waist.

"And I'm Derek Fiers" he looked to be the same age as Tyson, standing a little taller as well. Short, straight dark brown hair underneath a black beanie, green eyes and a scar running across the bridge of his nose, connecting both cheeks. He grabbed his black military jacket and put it back on over his grey button up shirt.

"Ah excellent! The data we have on you both did say you were in this city but this saves me the trouble of searching for you" she said. Tyson quirked an eyebrow, wondering how she had gotten this 'Data' in the first place.

"Might I ask what this is about?" Derek asked.

"Ah yes, my name is Delilah and my employer has asked that I find you three and bring you to him, he wishes to speak with you about some important matters," she said.

"I'd like to know what I'm getting in to before I agree to any of this," Derek said.

"Same here" Tyson said while Kisa nodded.

"I cannot disclose any information at this time, but I can tell you that it involves those individuals that you fought minutes ago"

"…The Reapers" Kisa muttered, remembering what the lead one said before they escaped.

"Yes, the Reapers, that boy was not their only victim, they have done it before, they are committing those same atrocious acts now as we speak and will continue to do so in the future, if you wish to know what this is truly about, please…" Delilah stepped away and opened the backdoor "Step inside."

Neither one moved for a moment, but then both the Arcanine and the Ampharos trainer returned their pokemon to their pokeballs. First was Kisa, Espeon following closely, then Tyson, and then Derek, each one filed in to the back seat and the door shut.

* * *

"Golem!"

"Graveler!"

"Rock Wrecker!" the two rock types, one a large circular boulder with stubby arms and legs attack and the other a four armed boulder with a face, held their hands together and created a large rock surrounded by a red aura.

"Bellona, use Shadow Ball to counter!" a girl called out and an Absol with a light pink tint to its fur and a red face and claws charged a dark energy ball in front of its mouth, and began launching them one after another, stopping Golem and Graveler from attacking and sending their attacks in directions far off from the target.

"Now use Bounce!" the Disaster Pokemon hopped high in to the air, diving down at incredible speeds and striking Graveler on the top of head, stunning him.

"Flash!" the gem in the center of Absol's forehead shined before releasing a powerful burst of light.

"Ah Hell!"

"I can't see!"

"Just what I wanted, Night Slash now Bellona!" in the light there was twin flashes of black and two loud crashes. Once the light finally dimmed, both Graveler and Golem were unconscious.

"Dammit!" one of the trainers returned Golem to its Pokeball, both of her opponents were muscular young men who had a length of chain around their waist, held in place by a large padlock and the word 'Demolition' tattooed up their right arms.

"You got lucky you little bitch, no one messes with the Demolition Crew; pray that we don't run in to you again," he said as he and his partner left the cave. The girl sighed and turned around, walking a few feet and then turning, the exit right in front of her.

A girl of about seventeen exited the cave, shielding her eyes from the harsh light after being in that dark cave for so long. She was slender with an athletic build, long white hair to the middle of her back and crimson red eyes. Dressed in a white T-shirt with red and purple streaks running down it, a white skirt to her knees, white and purple gloves covered her hands and gold bracelets around each wrist. She swept a few stray strands of hair behind her right ear and looked to her Absol.

"Come Bellona, I don't think the next gym is too far away," she said. Just as he and his partner were about to start walking, a black SUV drove up and a woman in a white lab coat and ember hair in a bun emerged.

"Kisory?"

"Yes," she said. Bellona glared at the woman, keeping her guard up in case anything happened.

"Will you please accompany me, my employer wishes to speak with you about an important matter, before you ask, I am not allowed to disclose any information in public, he asks that you accompany to his home and he will tell you in person"

"Why me?"

"You are not the only one he wishes to see, the reason behind this will become clear if you come with me" the woman stepped to the side and motioned to the backdoor. Kisory stood there for a moment; she looked down at her Absol who nodded.

"All right, I will."

* * *

"Come back here!" a single individual chased after three others in the afternoon, the three individuals were nearly hidden against the darkened alley walls in their black attire.

"Umbreon! Dark Pulse, Go! " a black and gold figure sped ahead of its trainer and fired a powerful wave of dark energy, catching the three in an explosion.

"Yes!" he reached the impact zone just as the smoke began to clear; two of them were gone while one was sitting against a wall, barely conscious. He picked him up by the scruff of his black hoodie.

"Where is he?!" the pursuer yelled in his captives face, trying to bring him back to his senses while trying to get answers.

"…Who?"

"You know damn well who! Now tell m-" he was interrupted by the cry of an attack.

"Dark Pulse!"

"Umbreon Move!" the man let go of his captive and dived away with his pokemon, the dark energy blast causing a large explosion, debris bounced off of his body and his lungs quickly filled up with smoke.

"Damn…cough cough…" he walked out of the cloud of smoke with his Umbreon in tow. He turned around as the smoke cleared to see a gaping hole in the wall, one of his former captives hand were visible under a pile of rubble. He checked for a pulse…

There was none.

"Dammit…" he muttered, he and his Umbreon ran in the direction the other two took, exiting the alleyways, he was faced with five others dressed in the same attire as the three he was chasing. A black hoodie, black jeans and black sneakers, the hoodie decorated by a white skull with a dagger pierced through the crown.

"…Just what I was hoping for, more ass to kick," he said as a smirk spread across his face, he reached behind him and plucked a pokeball from his belt, Umbreon stepping in front of him defensively.

"Reapers, retreat" a voice echoed through the street. A moment later a black haze obscured his view.

"No!" he yelled, waving his arm wildly to clear the smoke, the moment he heard footsteps moving quickly, he ran in the direction he was facing, only to run in to a parked car. He looked down the street to see the last of the Gang members disappear down an alley.

"Fuck!" he barked, his fist slamming down on the roof of the car, leaving a dent, luckily for him the car alarm wasn't on. He stepped away and took a few deep breaths to calm down, Umbreon looking up at him worriedly.

"Don't worry Umbreon, I'm fine and we'll get those bastards eventually, it's only a matter of time" he said. The pokemon nodded and they walked off.

"Inferno!" the young man's eyes widened and he grabbed Umbreon and made a mad dash for the car across the street, he hopped over the front and took cover as a loud explosion rang out, the shock wave shattering windows and burning metal flying over his head and landing on the sidewalk.

"That was a warning" a voice echoed. The young man was seething with rage but he didn't want to move, if he did, innocent people could get hurt in the crossfire.

"Dammit…" he muttered, hitting the side of his head against the car hard enough to leave a small dent.

"Hey! Are you all right?" he looked up to see a girl of about sixteen with long blond hair done up in a high ponytail and her bangs swept to the side running up to him, a Duskull following after her. The young man tensed and so did Umbreon as he was set on the ground, but noticing what she was wearing he calmed down.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks for asking" he said, standing up and noticing that she was a full foot shorter than he was. The blond girl gasped when she saw that he only had one arm but he raised his right hand to calm her.

"It's a very old injury, nothing to be alarmed about," the girl calmed down slightly but was still wary, she looked over to the burning, scorched black remains of the car that had been blown apart.

"What happened?"

"…I think it was a stray Ember or something, the kid ran when he saw what happened," he said. A moment later a black SUV pulled up and a man in his mid-twenties with short black hair stepped out, a manila folder in hand.

"Cosette Faye?" the man looked at the blond and could see she was slightly uneasy.

"Yes that's me; can I help you with something?"

"I'd like for you to come with me, my employer wishes to speak with you about a rather important matter…" he stopped when he saw the one armed man. He lightly tapped on the driver window. The window opened and he was handed another manila folder.

"Luke Thomas?"

"Yes?"

"Ah very good then, that will save me some time, we have been looking for you as well," he said, handing the folders to the driver, "I ask that both of you come with me."

"May I ask what this is about?" Cosette questioned.

"If you accompany me, my employer will make everything clear, and you are free to leave at any time during this meeting, he only asks that you attend," the man said.

There was a moment of silence, Luke looked down at his Umbreon, and Cosette to her Duskull, having a silent conversation with their pokemon, a moment later they filed in to the vehicle, the door closing behind them.

* * *

In front of a large lab placed near the sea stood Professor Weslan, beside him were two of his lab assistants that had stayed behind to help him while the others went out to accomplish the task he had given them.

_Eight individuals, Eight different personalities, a helluva lot of problems… _

He smirked to himself at the lame joke in his mind.

"Excuse me, Professor…" he turned his head to look at one of his lab assistants, "How do you know that these trainers will help us, or even show up?"

"…They'll help us, I'm sure of it, as for showing up…" there was a ringing and he extracted a cell phone from his pocket and opened it.

"Hello…I see…Thank you very much Delilah" he hung up a moment later, placing the phone back in to his pocket and holding up three fingers.

"Three…" one dropped, "Two…" Another, "One…"

At that moment, five black SUVs came in to sight from five directions. When all five came to a stop, the backdoors opened and the trainers filed out, all eight that he had picked out personally walked up and stopped a few feet away.

"Welcome everyone, my name is Professor Weslan and it is an honor to meet you all" he said in a kind tone. He received a combination of grunts, hellos and nods for greetings from the eight.

"I know you all accepted this invitation of mine with very few details to go on and I you have my deepest apologizes for doing so but the information I am going to share with you isn't meant for the ears of the public, only you eight," he said, he stopped to make sure he had everyone's full attention, after reading a couple profiles, he knew he had to and was rather surprised to see them so calm.

"Most of you may be rather new to the Unova Region, so I'm not sure if you know this or not, but things are beginning to…Heat up between the Pokemon Gangs, individuals from said gangs you have had altercations with in the past and recently" he said.

"You mean groups like the Reapers?" Tyson asked.

"And the Demoltion Crew?" Kisory asked.

"Precisely, there are four known groups that pose serious threats, each one uses a specific type and is marked by a specific tattoo or set of clothing. The Demolition Crew sticks to Rock and Fighting types, marked by their chain belts and the tattoo on their right arm. They rule by destruction, wrecking anything or anyone that gets in their way," he stopped to let the information sink in.

"The Metal Heads, dressed as your ordinary head banger, they're each marked by a steel skull tattoo on their foreheads and they mainly use Steel types and Sound making pokemon. They rule by intimidation, their appearance and power of their pokemon is how they work," he stopped once more.

"The Blands, the most mysterious group and the biggest numbers of the four, no one really knows their specific mark or clothing style, only that they use only Normal type pokemon. They rule by numbers, as you never know when you are surrounded"

"How do you know none of us are Blands?" Junpei asked with a tilt of his head.

"As the name suggests, they are bland, they are monotonous, never showing emotion, each one of your personalities tells me quite clearly that you are not Blands and I've done my research, I know" he cleared his throat and continued, his face turned grim.

"And the most ruthless and dangerous of them all, The Reapers…" Luke's hand balled in to a fist, Tyson's jaw clenched, Kisa and Derek's brows furrowed at the memories.

"These individuals are like phantoms, they do their job and disappear without a trace, their mark is not a tattoo but on their clothes, a white skull with a dagger through the crown. They were black to conceal themselves and their identities. They rule by fear, taking advantage of Human's primal fear, going as far as to shatter a pokeball with the pokemon still inside…killing it"

No one said a word, three of the eight thinking back to their short encounter with the Reapers and seeing the damage they could cause.

"I have hand-picked each and every one of you from the records of the thousands of Pokemon trainers that were sent to me by each Region professor, your skills make you formidable, no doubt a threat to them individually, but together…" a smile spread across his face, "I am positive that we will be able to crush these Pokemon Gangs and stop them."

No one responded, they just looked between each other, hoping someone would say something, and then someone finally did.

"This was a waste of my time" Luke said. Professor Weslan quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"No offense Professor and with all due respect, while noble, this idea of yours is almost certain to fail" Derek said, scratching behind his head.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"The sheer numbers we would be going up against for one," Alice said.

"And we do not know each other at all, I can tell that we are far too different to work together well," Kisory said.

"There are team building exercises and you will get to know each other over time," Weslan said.

"I'm sure we want to help as much as the next guy or girl, but the eight of us? Against what could be hundreds of members of Pokemon Gangs? It is quite a difficult decision," Junpei said.

"But we could make a difference at least," Cosette spoke up, despite all of the new faces, she felt she had to say something "We all know what members of theses gangs are capable of, maybe we can't beat them completely, but we can at least take them down a peg or two!"

The silence that had followed was broken by a boisterous laugh.

"Hahaha! I like the way she thinks! Maybe we do have a chance against these guys!" Tyson said.

"I…am not sure," Junpei muttered to himself. Kisory stood there thinking about what was going on and what she should do, it was the same with Kisa, she knew they were up against large odds and if some were not willing to help, then that would put them at even greater disadvantages.

_Some unsure, some skeptical, some are able but not willing and others are willing but not able, to be expected I guess… _

"I will not force you in to doing this, my assistants brought you here of your own free will and you are free to leave if you wish, I will even have one of the drivers take you to your city of choice if you wish or as close as possible, but I will say this…" the attention of the eight trainers was on him once again.

"These Pokemon Gangs will not rest until the rest are out of the picture and one of them is on top, and they will go through anything and anyone to do it, Beginners will join them, Bystanders will be hurt and Cities and Towns will face certain danger if turf war were to ensue. Gym Leaders only act when necessary and the trainers that are around are either inexperienced or too few if they are skilled," he was stopped by the appearance of another of his lab assistants as if burst outside with a paper in his hand.

"Professor…Metal Heads…Blands…Trouble…Floccesy Town…" he said between breaths. He took the paper in his hand and read it.

"It appears that the Reapers moved on, but to where…" he mumbled to himself. He cleared his throat and returned his attention to the eight in front of him.

"Well, it is your choice, you may leave or you can go deal with this situation, like I said, I will not force any of you," he said. The eight trainers he had gathered looked at one another, almost having a silent conversation between one another. A smile spread across the Professor's face and the faces of his assistants when four extracted a pokeball from their person.

"Flygon!" Alice and Luke threw a pokeball in to the air and out came two green dragon like pokemon. Alice returned her Gardevoir and Luke's Umbreon jumped on to his shoulder.

"Ryder!" Tyson threw a pokeball and a black Charizard emerged, letting a stream of black flames.

"Soren!" Derek tossed a pokeball in to the air and a Dragonite emerged.

Junpei hopped on to Flygon with Alice, Kisory with Tyson on Ryder, the Charizard picking up Bellona for the ride, Kisa with Derek on his Dragonite after returning her Espeon to its pokeball and Cosette with Luke on his Flygon after returning Duskull. The dragon trainers looked between each other and nodded; each of their pokemon crouched down and raised their wings.

"Let's roll!" all of them took off in to the air at high speeds. Delilah and Weslan looked on with a smile on their faces.

"Return here after you've finished!" Weslan yelled after them. One of them waved back to tell him that they had heard it, and in a few seconds, they were mere specs against the afternoon sky.

"I think Unova still has a chance," Delilah said.

"I believe so as well."

_And so the Eight have decided. Alice, Kisa, Kisory, Tyson, Luke, Cosette, Derek, Junpei. Good luck to you all…_

The Professor turned and walked back towards the building "Come Delilah, we've got to prepare, get a couple of the assistants to make up the barracks until we can make a proper place for them to stay," Weslan said.

"Right away sir," Delilah said.

* * *

"You bastards better get to steppin', Floccesy Town is out turf now!" a Metal Head said, behind him was a group of eight others, each one with a pokemon by their side. In front of them was a group of six Blands, each one dressed in jeans, a grey hoodie and a red baseball cap.

"I don't think so" they all said in unison. Out from the shadows came a dozen more, making the odds two to one in the Blands favor.

"All right Boys! Exploud! Use Echo Voice!"

"Slaking use Focus Blast," just as the two leaders pokemon were about to clash, voices rang out from above.

"Dragonbreath!"

"Ice Beam!"

"Hyper Beam!"

"What the hell?!" Both sides scattered as an icy energy blast, a powerful dark energy blast and dual mighty gusts came crashing down in the center of their would-be battleground, a large cloud of smoke covering the area.

"What now?!" the leader of the Metal Heads could see several figures come down from the sky at incredible speeds, there landing dispersed the smoke cloud.

"Who the hell are you?!" the Metal Head leader shouted, he and his group getting ready to fight once more. A group of two Flygons, a Dragonite and a black Charizard stood back to back in the center of the street, two trainers dismounted from each.

Kisory, Tyson, Kisa and Derek faced the Metal Heads with Dragonite and Charizard backing them up. Cosette, Junpei, Luke and Alice faced the Blands, the two Flygons backing them up. All eight trainers with a pokeball at the ready.

"Listen up!" Luke said.

"You guys have two choices…" Alice continued.

"Leave peacefully or we make you leave…" Kisory said. Absol tensed and ready to fight.

"Personally, I hope you pick choice number two, Ryder is itching for a battle," Tyson said Charizard smiling behind him, wisps of black flames slipping out from between his lips. The Metal Heads laughed while the Blands remained silent.

"Ya little snot nosed brats think you can take us on?! Hahaha! All right boys! Show these little bastards how we Rock and Roll!"

"We pick choice number two" the Blands said in unison, their pokemon stepping up to fight.

"…I was hoping you would" Luke said as a grin spread across his face.

"Go!" the eight trainers shouted as the battle began.

* * *

**The very First day and I get all these awesome OCs, so many difficult choices. But I finally made my decision…**

**KingOfStories01 – **Junpei "Jun" Kirman, 16, the Naïve by Knowledgeable nice guy.

**Leodasdragon – **Kirosy, 17, the Friendly and Loyal but Cold and Tsundere mystery girl.

**BloodStarGeneral – **Luke Thomas, 20, the Rebellious, Snarky but loyal friend.

**CaptainPrice – **Derek Fiers, 19, the calm, cool and confident Control Freak.

**Yellowsgardianangle – **Kisa Light, 16, Shy, Energetic, Respectful Ice cream lover and artist.

**BlackroseCo – **Alice Capricio, 18, the Kind and Carefree Violent type.

**Halldora25 – **Cosette Faye, 17, Pleasant and Polite, Stubborn and a grudge holder.

And from yours truly, Tyson Blaze, 19, Brash and Stubborn, but Loyal until the end.

**Well, Later!  
**


	2. To Nacrene City, Meeting the Metal Devil

**Chapter 2. This story is T rated, Contains Mild Language, Death and Blood. There will be no pairings at all, maybe hints but nothing official.**

**I was told by Guest that a Pokemon does not die when the ball is shattered, but is trapped until fixed. I'm going to stick with the dying, no offense to you, Guest, but it works better for the Reapers and it adds that dark flare.**

**Introducing Chapter 2! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

A new day in the Unova Region, waves crashed against the sands of the beach outside of the Weslan Laboratory. A puff of smoke rode on the wind, Professor Weslan standing outside of the housing area made for the eight trainers he had picked personally to combat the growing danger of Pokemon Gangs. A smirk spread across his face as he took another drag from his cigarette and exhaled a couple rings of smoke.

"S-sir…Why do I have to do this again?" a nervous lab assistant stood beside him, a bugle in his slightly shaking hands. Professor Weslan took another drag and smiled as he exhaled, dropping the cigarette and stomping it out. He placed a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Because this is Hell week my friend…and you're the new guy," he said, "Don't worry yourself, you'll be fine."

"B-b-but, I-I-I…"

"Come on! They won't bite…much," the Professor mumbled the last part as a gleam appeared in his eyes. The young lab assistant sighed and raised the bugle to his lips and inhaled. A moment later, 'Reveille' was being played, the silence of the area amplified the sound. Yelps, screams and bangs were heard from the inside followed by groans.

"Weslan!" they were definitely angry.

"U-uhm Sir!?" he turned to his employer for advice, but he was gone, he saw a note stuck to his shoulder.

_Dear Max,_

_It's Hell Week and you're the New Guy, Good Luck! _

_P.S. Don't get beaten up too badly, you've got a job to do_

_Professor Weslan ._

"Oh no…" he jumped when he heard the slamming of doors, Seven angry and tired looking trainers exited from the separate buildings. Though Junpei was actually smiling, his eyes said otherwise.

"This better be good," Tyson grumbled, scratching his head, his hair even more unruly than normal, his zippo lighter hanging from its chain through a loop through his pants.

"I-I-I Uh-Uhm…I" the new guy stuttered as he tried to find the words to say.

"Out with it!" Luke said, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and finally got a good look at the lab assistant, a smirk made itself known on his face.

"Ah, Hell week for the new guy" the others noticed this two and smirked and smiled, some had looks of pity but a small smile as well.

"P-professor Weslan w-wants you in the b-briefing room" he managed to stutter out. He received grunts and squeak/yawns for responses as the trainers walked past him.

"Has anyone seen Derek?" Kisa asked.

"No, come to think of it, I didn't see him come in last night," Junpei said, pulling his hair in to its usual ponytail, "I will go and find him!"

"Are you sure Jun?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I don't mind," he said.

"I'll come with you," Kisa said, Junpei gladly accepted and the two of them sprinted off.

* * *

"Cannot…stop…must…keep training," Derek was panting heavily, electrodes attached to his body, monitoring his heart rate while he ran on a wide treadmill with his Infernape, DK, who was just as tired as his trainer, but kept going.

"Cannot…Stop…Cannot Stop!" he chanted to himself, his heart rate speeding up slightly. The door to the Gym opened and Junpei and Kisa stepped inside, though he took no notice due to his Ipod blaring in his ears.

"Derek!" Junpei said loudly, "Professor Weslan has called for a meeting." They walked up to the treadmill only to see that the two of them seemed to be in a trance of sorts.

"Have…Have you been running all night?" Kisa asked meekly, seeing the amount of miles ran on the counter.

"Cannot…stop," he muttered. Junpei told Kisa to wait for his signal and walked back at the foot of the treadmill and nodded, Kisa turned off the machine and both Derek and Infernape stumbled before falling back, Junpei catching them. They were both set on the floor, panting heavily.

"That was quite reckless, my friend" Junpei said.

"I…have to…get better…stronger…" Derek said between breaths, Kisa handed him his water bottle and he drained it within seconds.

"DK…take…a rest…" the Infernape gave him a thumbs up and was returned to his pokeball as he started to pass out from exhaustion.

"Are you all right?" Kisa asked, Derek sat there, trying to get his breath back, he looked up with a half-hearted smile.

"Just…tired…I'll be fine."

"…How about ice cream, it always helps me relax!" Kisa said with a friendly smile.

"Isn't that a little unhealthy? It's so early in the day" Junpei said with a tilt of his head.

"Actually…I could…go for something…cold…right about…now…Ugh" he fell back and passed out.

"Derek!" Kisa gasped.

"I shall be back with the ice cream as soon as possible!" Junpei said happily.

"Jun!" the young man was already gone, "Ohhhh! Derek! Please wake up!" This was not her morning.

* * *

Kisa, Junpei and an awakened Derek entered the briefing room, each with an ice cream cone in hand, the rest of the team sitting around the room, Weslan at the head sitting backwards in his chair, a cigarette between his lips.

"Aw, you guys couldn't get us any?" Alice said, Junpei went to turn around and get some more when Derek stopped him.

"She was kidding."

"Oh, I see."

"Please, take a seat you three," Professor Weslan did, while they did, he stomped out his cigarette and cleared his throat, "We received information from informants in both Nacrene City and Nimbasa City. Nacrene City has been having some troubles with a few Metal Heads in the area, that haven't been causing problems for the trainers oddly enough, but it almost seems like they're waiting for something…someone maybe."

"From Nimbasa City we have been told that some shady characters been seen hanging around some of the major buildings and near the Battle Subway" Weslan said.

"Reapers?" Luke asked.

"They're not sure, the sightings have been at night and there was no clear visual, for now I'll be sending for of you there to get whatever information you can and hopefully find who these Characters are while the other four go deal with the Metal Heads and see what they're up to," he adjusted his glasses, "Derek, Kisa, Jun and Alice you'll be going to Nacrene City."

"Understood" Derek said.

"Right" Alice said with a thumbs up, Kisa and Junpei nodding in affirmative.

"And Kisory, Tyson, Luke and Cosette will be heading to Nimbasa City."

"Woo! All right, I've always wanted to check out the Battle Subway!" Tyson said excitedly, hitting his fist in to his palm. Kisory and Cosette nodded in affirmative as well while Luke seemed to be lost in thought.

"I want you all to make sure that you travel in pairs at all times, while you are formidable on your own, at the same time, it is dangerous around these groups, understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, hotel reservations have been made in your respective cities if you need to spend a day two and a jet is waiting to take you four to Nimbasa, don't be late, and an SUV is ready for you four heading to Nacrene," Weslan tossed a set of keys to Derek, "Now before I dismiss you all, I'd like to ask that you don't come to anymore meetings in your pajamas" a teasing smirk spread across his face as most of the trainers became slightly flustered, having just noticed that they were in fact in their pajamas.

"Nice Spheal pajamas Alice," Tyson snickered, making said girl blush slightly.

"Shut up!" Alice said, punching him in the arm.

"Dismissed." With the said, the eight trainers exited the room. Delilah entered the room shortly after they left.

"Professor Weslan, I'm a little worried about your plan with sending Luke to Nimbasa City, what if those 'shady characters' are actually Reapers, you know how he can be, especially after that incident in Castelia City?"

The Professor lit another cigarette, Delilah opening the window.

"I'm actually hoping for that," he said, his assistant giving him a confused look, "He's adamant about finding him, it may make him reckless, but with that kind of commitment, it will only be a matter of time before one is captured and we can get the information we need."

"That is quite a risk" Delilah said. He exhaled three rings of smoke.

"I know…I hate it as much as you do…but it's necessary, I'm sure Tyson and the others can handle him if he gets out of hand…we'll just have to see."

"What about the others? Derek, Jun, Kisa and Alice?"

"Nacrene is a pretty calm city, other than the Metal Heads causing trouble, they should be fine," Professor Weslan said, taking a long drag and looking up at the ceiling.

"Should be? I know the Metal Heads can be unpredictable but you didn't sound sure, that is unlike you," Delilah said.

"…I don't know, something just doesn't feel right, I'd like to let my informants get a little more info before sending them, but the Metal Heads don't like to wait, whose know what they're planning."

"…That is true, I guess it is as you said, we'll just have to see" and with that, Delilah exited the room, Professor Weslan stomped out the cigarette and continued to look up at his ceiling.

* * *

"Derek!"

Said trainer turned around to see Kisa sprinting towards him.

"What's up?"

"A-are you sure you're all r-right after this morning? You were p-pretty tired," Kisa said with a stutter. Derek gave her a kind smile.

"I'm fine and you don't have to be so shy around me, you know that right?" Kisa squealed lightly, a light blush tinting her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry" she said.

"It's all right; we'll be leaving for Nacrene City soon and Jun and Alice are getting ready now, you should get your stuff together as well in case we have to stay overnight"

"Yes of course" and with that she jogged off to the girls building to gather her things.

* * *

The team bound for Nacrene City had loaded their backpacks in to the back of the SUV and had set off, Derek at the wheel being the oldest out of the four, Kisa in the passenger seat, Alice and Junpei in the backseat.

"So, what is Nacrene City like?" Junpei asked out of the blue.

"Oh! That's right, you lived in White Forest most of your life didn't you?" Kisa asked.

"That's right."

"I'm curious myself, I haven't had the chance to go on a mission there" Alice said.

"It's mainly a city for those Pokemon trainers that want to learn the basics or get back to them, the former Gym Leader, Lenora could best any opponent with the most basic of techniques that trainers have neglected in their travels" Derek said, keeping his eyes on the road and tapping along to the song he was listening to.

"It really is wonderful, so many wonderful places to visit and the Museum they have is huge! So many interesting items," Kisa said, "And the ice cream shop has sooooo many toppings!"

"You and your ice cream" Alice chuckled. The four of them sat in silence for a moment before Alice broke it.

"So…What's the plan for when we get there?"

"We'll split up in to two groups and gather whatever information we can and then rendezvous somewhere and then we'll decide if we stay another couple nights or there's nothing to worry about besides repelling the Metal Heads" Derek explained.

"I do hope the others will be Ok in Nimbasa City, they have even less to go on then we do" Kisa said.

"I'm positive they'll be just fine!" Junpei said with a kind smile, assuring the black haired girl, she gave him a small smile but was still slightly worried for her other friends.

"Junpei is right, no need to wor-" before he could finish, a 1967 Blue GTO with grey and white flames on the sides sped past them and moved in front of them, clipping the right headlight and causing Derek to fallback.

"Hey! Nice driving Pal!" Alice sarcastically yelled out her window.

"Yes! Very Nice!" Jun yelled, though he didn't sound like he was kidding.

"Sarcasm Jun, just ignore the guy" Derek said calmly, Kisa was tightly holding to her seatbelt, inwardly glad that nothing bad had happened. The driver in front flicked them off before driving off at even greater speeds. The four drove in silence again after the incident.

"Are we there yet?" Alice asked with a smirk.

"Don't make me pull this car over" Derek retorted playfully.

After another thirty minutes of driving, they had finally reached Nacrene City; they parked in the hotel parking lot and got the keys to their rooms, one for the guys and one for the girls. After setting their things inside of their rooms, they met again in the lobby.

"All right, like we planned on the way here, the teams will be myself and Kisa and Alice and Junpei, we'll ask around but make sure to avoid any suspicious characters, we never know who the Metal Heads could have under their thumb and listening, we'll meet at the Café across the street at 6pm, everyone got that?" Derek explained.

"Aye aye!" Alice said.

"Yes!" Junpei said enthusiastically and Kisa nodded.

"Good, let's move" the four trainers exited the building and went off in separate directions. Neither of them noticed the Blue GTO that pulled up to the hotel nor the wildly dressed man that stepped out. He pulled a cell phone from inside of his vest and dialed a number.

"Oi..."

* * *

**With Junpei and Alice.**

"Excuse me Miss!" a woman with midnight black hair in her mid-thirties turned to see a smiling Junpei.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you had seen or heard anything pertaining to the Metal Heads said to be in the area?"

"Sorry kid, I don't know anything" and with that, she walked off. The young man sighed but still kept a hopeful smile on his face as he picked out the next person he would ask.

He and Alice had been moving from place to place, asking anyone in the area if they knew anything or had heard anything about the happenings with the Metal Heads and so far they had not gotten any information out of any of the civilians in the area.

"Jun!" he turned around to see his partner jogging towards him.

"How was your search Alice?"

"I finally got a lead, someone told me that the Metal Heads have been hanging around the museum for some reason and causing problems around it," Alice said, "We should go check it out before reporting back to the others, hopefully we can find out a bit more about what they're planning."

"Yes! Let's go!" Junpei said enthusiastically. The two of them jogged off.

* * *

Derek and Kisa were sitting at the Café, he looked at his watch as it hit 6pm and he saw no sign of Junpei or Alice, he knew that they had put a large area between themselves and the rendezvous point when they started, but that didn't keep Kisa from worrying.

"I hope they're all right?" Kisa thought out loud. Derek leaned back in his chair and took a sip from the coffee he had ordered.

"Try not to worry too much, Junpei probably got side-tracked by something, you know how he can be" he said, trying to calm his friend.

"Yeah but…" Kisa drifted off and Derek sighed.

"We'll give them another hour, if they don't show up, we'll start searching," he said with a kind smile to try and calm her worries, "Both Alice and Jun are excellent trainers, they can handle a couple Metal Heads with ease."

Kisa nodded and gave a small smile in return for his kindness, but she was still unsure.

* * *

**With Junpei and Alice…**

"Look there," Alice whispered, she and Junpei peeked out from behind the corner of a nearby building, a group of four Metal Heads rocking out to a heavy metal song near the steps of the Museum, the passersby doing their best to avoid them.

"Other than being a public nuisance, I do not see anything to warrant suspicious activity," Junpei pointed out, "We still do not have enough to go on any kind of investigation ourselves."

"Yeah but anything that involves Metal Heads is not good, there has to be a reason they're hanging around there," Alice said.

"Perhaps it is something inside the museum they are after and are scoping out the protection detail" Junpei mused, cuffing his chin in thought.

"They don't have that kind of patience, they'd blow the doors off the place, take it and get the hell out of dodge before anyone could do anything about it," Alice said.

"Good point."

"A damn good one at that, sounds you little ankle biters have us all figured out, Screech!" Junpei and Alice were caught by surprise and thrown out of their hiding place by a powerful sound blast, their heads throbbing and ears ringing from the noise that had assaulted their eardrums.

"Just great…" Alice said sarcastically. She and Junpei recovered themselves in time to see a Metal Head and his Loudred walk out from their hiding place. Two more came out from their own hiding spots, one with bright yellow Mohawk and a Magnemite floating near him. The other with a shaven head covered by the steel skull mark of the Metal Heads, a Yanma with him.

"We've got trouble" Alice said as she and Junpei got back to back, she faced the Loudred owner while Junpei had Magnemite and Yanma.

"Indeed we do, do you have any ideas?" he inquired, slowly reaching behind himself to grab a pokemon from his belt.

"Hit'em hard, Hit'em fast and don't let them get you two on one" Alice said, taking a pokeball from inside of her jacket. Junpei nodded.

"Understood, Go Forest!"

"Jolteon!"

"Take'em down!" the leader commanded, "Loudred use Echo Voice!"

"Jolteon! Dodge it and move in with Quick Attack!" Jolteon complied and sped forward at high speeds, dodging around the sound blast and tackling the Big-mouthed Pokemon, Alice running ahead to catch up with the battle as her Jolteon dodged another sound blast, dancing around Loudred with its superior speed.

"Forest use Leaf Blade!"

"Yanma! Sonicboom!"

Junpei's Servine ran forward at great speeds, its tail glowing green and dodged the Clear Wing Pokemon's sonic wave, it jumped in to the air and cartwheeled, bringing its tail down on Yanma's back, slamming it in to the ground.

"Magnemite use Headbutt!" Servine was struck in his side by the Magnet Pokemon and sent sailing through the air, Yanma speeding from below and knocking the Grass Snake Pokemon higher in to the air with Tackle.

"Forest use Energy Ball quickly!" Junpei called out.

"Yanma, get up close and use Sonicboom!" Servine formed an energy ball at the tip of his tail and flipped in the air, launching it at Yanma and hitting him directly as he got close. A ball of smoke obscuring both sides vision.

"Thundershock!"

"Counter with Leaf Blade!"

An electric bolt shot through the smoke cloud just as Servine lashed out with his tail, deflecting the bolt in to the street, chunks of asphalt flew up just as Magnemite went for another Headbutt and he was knocked around.

Jolteon! Thunder!" Junpei noticed Yanma speeding towards his Servine but a massive electric blast struck it and threw it in to Magnemite, an explosion hitting both.

"Loudred! Slam!"

"Jolteon!" the electric type turned in time to see Loudred rushing towards him, but Junpei's Servine tackled him from its right and stopped its charge.

"Use Absorb!" Junpei called out. A red light surrounded both Servine and Loudred, the Big-Mouthed pokemon cried out as it felt its energy being sapped away by the Grass Snake, a moment later it fell to its knees and then its face, Servine jumped away and landed next to Jolteon.

"Thanks Jun" Alice said.

"My pleasure Alice" he said with his usual smile in place. The two Metal Heads with Yanma and Magnemite in their arms ran around to join their leader.

"So, still think we're 'Ankle Biters'?" Alice asked, she and Jolteon ready for more. Surprisingly the Metal Head smirked and Loudred got back on its feet.

"Screech."

Instead of sending the attack their way, Loudred roared to the sky and immediately after it ended, four more Metal Heads joined the battle, a Skarmory, a Klink and two Magnemites were their new opponents.

"This…may be a problem" Jun said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth" Alice said, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Four on two, tch, Gotta get me some better lackeys," a gruff voice said, the four Metal Heads and their pokemon froze, each one with a look of fear, "Move your asses." They quickly parted for a lone person to walk up to the head of the group.

"Did he just say…" Alice trailed off.

"Yes" Both Jun and Alice, Servine and Jolteon prepared themselves for the worst.

A man in his mid-twenties stepped up. His hair dark red with a pointed horn styled on each side, his hair was stiff and spiked from what could only be an obscene amount of hair products. Dressed in tight black leather pants and black boots, a black vest with red fur lining the neck and the sides, there was a Steel skull tattoo on his chest with a Pentagram on its forehead. Three silver earrings in each ear and tattoos covered nearly every inch of both of his arms.

"So…" he popped his neck, "You're a couple of the little twats that have been causing my gang so much trouble?" Alice gulped.

"Did you say, 'Your Gang'?" The man grinned, his hard black taking on a red hue around the unseen pupils.

"Damn Straight, names Nicky Lazarus! Nice to meet ya!"

* * *

**With Derek and Kisa. **

"Junpei! Alice! Where are you guys?" Derek and Kisa were jogging through the streets, trying to find their friends after they had waited for over an hour. Kisa had grown more and more worried with each passing minute since then and Derek wanted to calm, so they went in search of them.

Both he and Kisa had gone from person to person that was still outside, asking if they had seen them, but every answer was the same, no.

"I'm really getting worried" Kisa said.

"Junpei and Alice are no pushovers, whatever they got sidetracked with I know they can handle, w-"

BOOM!

"What?" They could see a bright flash in the distance and a tower of smoke float higher and higher in to the sky.

"Soren!" Derek unleashed his Dragonite and he and Kisa hopped on, a moment later it took off in to the sky at high speeds. They came to blast zone only for a Dragon Breath and dual Thundershocks to knock them off course, Derek and Soren easily avoiding them and heading towards the ground.

Kisa gasped as she was the first to get off and see what was going on. Alice was unconscious on the ground, her Jolteon and Flygon out cold around her, Junpei was on one knee in front of her with his back to all three of them, panting heavily, his Servine and Litwick, Guide, with him and they were fairing no better.

"Of course…I've been wrong before," Derek said in a serious tone, taking a pokeball from his belt, Kisa did the same.

"Hahahaha!" Maniacal laughter echoed and the smoke cloud obscuring their vision of the other side was dispersed by a massive tail that swung through. Once it was cleared, a massive Steelix, bigger than normal, was towering over them, sitting on the Steel Snake Pokemons head was Nicky, a large, feral grin on his face.

"Hey there!" the leader of the Metal Heads called out, "You little kiddies come to play too huh?" Derek glared at the man while Kisa went to Alices' side to check her pulse; she was fine, just unconscious.

"Jun, you Ok?" Derek asked.

"…Yes…I just…need to rest…be wary Derek…he is…ruthless" Junpei said between breaths, falling on his butt, Servine and Litwick going to his side.

"Thanks," Derek walked in front of his teammates, two Magnemites, a Skarmory, a Klink and Nicky's Steelix, these were his opponents.

"Five on two, no wonder they were over powered," Derek mused, "That Steelix is far stronger and larger than any I've seen before." Jun had heard his near silent musings.

"No…It was only him…Nicky…only he battled us…" Derek's grip tightened on the pokeball in his hand, he surveyed the damage done by the battle that had transpired between his teammates and Nicky, the street was destroyed and trees were knocked over, a few shattered windows and some structure damage to the outside of some buildings.

"Kisa, Junpei, whatever happens, don't get involved, Kisa, use Kilala's teleport to get Jun and Alice to safety if things start to get bad, don't worry about me," Derek said.

"But Derek…" he turned his head and winked at Kisa, a small blush tinting her cheeks.

"I'll be fine, trust me." He turned his attention back to Nicky.

"Soren!" Derek ran forward and hopped on his Dragonites back as it pulled up next to him and sped up, he attempted to speed past Nicky and goad him in to following, only to be nearly thrown off as Dragonite almost stopped in mid-flight. He looked back to see Steelixs' tail had wrapped around Dragonite's legl.

'But on one can keep up with Soren's speed when in flight!'

"Not so fast! Hahahaha! Metallica throw'em!" Derek was thrown off as Dragonite was pulled back and sent flying in to the ground, flipping a couple times.

"DK! Flare Blitz!" Derek called out his Infernape, who howled as he ran forward, his body being covered in red flames that soon turned bright blue. He charged forward only for Nicky to grin and jump off as his Steelix rushed forward and met Infernape head on with Iron Head.

An explosion ensued and Infernape slid back along the ground, Steelix followed without a scratch on him.

"Screech!"

"Mach Punch!" Infernape's fist glowed white with power and he moved at extreme speeds, striking Steelix on his head and slamming him in to the asphalt, but the Steel Snake Pokemons eyes snapped open and he threw Infernape in to the air, unleashing a powerful screech, Derek, Kisa and Junpei covering up their ears in an attempt to muffle the horrendous noise, their eyes screwed shut in from pain, the sheer volume shattered windows all down the street.

"Hahahahahaha!" Nicky laughed maniacally, slapping his knee, "I'm loving this!"

Derek opened an eye to see Infernape land in front of him, Steelix letting out its own laughter along with Nicky. The Flame Pokemon got back on its feet and looked back at Derek, the two of them nodded.

'Since we can't Dig for a surprise attack…' a smirk appeared on his face.

"Not over yet you circus clown reject!" Derek yelled.

"What the hell'd you call me?!" Nicky yelled back.

"I don't stutter! Infernape use Mach Punch!"

"Metallica use Iron Head!" the two pokemon charged at each other, but before the collision Infernape stopped his attack and hopped over Steelix.

"What?!"

"Flamethrower!" the Flame Pokemon fired a powerful stream of fire at point blank range, the force behind it slamming Nicky's Steelix in to the street.

"Amazing," Kisa said.

"He works quite well under pressure it appears," Junpei said and Kisa nodded.

"Iron Tail!" Steelix shot up, Infernape kicking off of its body, the Steel Snake pokemon raised its tail as it glowed with power and swung. Infernape rolling around the attack, letting it strike the asphalt.

"Mach Punch and Flare Blitz!" Infernape landed on Steelix's tail and covered its body in blue flames.

"Shake him off!" Nicky roared and his Pokemon thrashed its tail, Infernape used the throw and kicked off at extreme speeds, his fire enhance punch connected with Steelix's head, an explosion ensuing and Steelix was sent flying back, impacting hard with the street. Infernape landed and hopped back, red discharge arcing around his body, the recoil damage from Flare Blitz taking its toll.

Nicky walked around to see that his Steelix was unconscious, he looked at his pokemon for a moment before a smirk spread across his face, a low chuckle ripped from his throat and soon enough it was full blown laughter.

"HAhahahahahaha! Oh…Haha! Oh man! The little bastard actually defeated Metallica! Hahahaha!" the leader of the Metal Heads returned his pokemon to its pokeball.

"I think boss has finally lost it" one of the Metal Heads whispered to another beside him, who nodded in agreement.

Nicky took another pokeball from inside of his vest, "Ohm." He tossed a pokeball in to the air and a bright light struck the ground, illuminating his face and his feral grin.

"Thunder Punch!"

A blur of yellow and electricity, Infernape hadn't known what hit him, an explosion ensued, black smoke and small bolts of electricity surrounded the Flame Pokemon.

"DK!" Derek yelled. As the smoke cleared, his Infernape was in a crater, an Electivire's fist on his head, discharge still arcing around its arm. Electivire pulled it back as Derek returned Infernape to his pokeball and the moment he went for another, Nicky's Electivire was in front of him with its arm pulled back, another Thunder Punch ready and aimed for him.

"Fair use Light Screen!" an orange barrier was immediately erected between Derek and Electivire, the thunder punch being blocked but the power left a small crack in the shield.

"Mega Punch!" the shield fell and a Clefairy shot past him, its arm glowing, Clefairy threw its arm forward and connected squarely with the Thunderbolt Pokemons chest, causing it to stumble back.

"Guide use Inferno! Forest use Energy Ball!" a jet of purple flames and a ball of energy shot past Derek on either side, striking Electivire. The young man took the time given to jump back to get some distance and ready his next pokeball.

"Thanks guys, I owe you big time" he said. Kisa stepped up next to him on his right with her Clefairy and Junpei on his left, holding his side, with his Servine and Litwick, he felt a breeze behind him and turned to see Soren, his Dragonite was back on his feet.

As the smoke cleared, Electivire was brushing off his shoulder as if nothing happened, not a scratch on his body. Nicky laughed once more.

"You little brats are a freaking riot! Hahahaha! I shoulda brought my video camera or something, this is freaking awesome! First you knock out my Steelix and then you actually Attack my Electivire! Hahahahaha!"

"What's this guy's deal?" Derek questioned.

Nicky's laughter calmed down and he turned to his subordinates.

"Get outta here, I already got what I came for…" at that moment, the doors to the Museum were blasted off of their hinges and a shadow flew out and off in to the air.

"B-but boss…!" the Metal Head who had spoken up was sudden;y face to face with a pissed off Nicky, the devilish man grabbed his subordinates face and slammed the back of his head through a car window. Nicky let got and grabbed the man's collar, bringing him back up.

"Repeat back to me what I just said."

"Get outta here."

"And why haven't you done that yet?"

"'Cause we're nothing but peons who can't listen to orders because our heads are shoved too far up our asses to hear" he repeated the insult that Nicky used on a daily basis for those metal Heads who chose to go against his orders.

"Exactly! Now go! All of ya!" he pushed his subordinate away and all seven of them ran off. The devilish man turned his attention back to the trio before him.

"Ohm, Thunder" he said in a surprisingly calm voice. Before Derek, Kisa or Jun could counter, a massive bolt shot from both of Electivire's tails and combined in the air, Jun quickly grabbed Alice and Derek grabbed Kisa, all four and their pokemon were sent flying by the force of the shock wave as the attack hit Dragonite, an explosion followed contact, the force of blast sending small chunks of road flying in every direction. Dragonite laying a crater as the smoke cleared.

Derek quickly got back up to fight only to be knocked down by a kick to his sternum, the sharp pain caused him to cry out, but was cut short feeling a boot against his throat, adding pressure, he tried to move it but that only caused more pressure to be added.

Nicky bent down and looked him in the eye.

"The funny thing is…Steelix was my weakest Pokemon, Hehehe" Derek's eyes widened, and then even further when he saw Nicky's hand go around a shocked Kisa's neck, no pressure, but gently dragging across her skin.

She could feel the callouses on his skin, a whimper tore from her throat as he cuffed her chin and brought her eyes to meet his. He moved closer and whispered in her ear.

"I'll definitely see you later sweetheart, I like'em young" he nipped at her earlobe. The moment Derek saw the tears that formed at the corner of eyes, he pushed Nicky's foot away, the rocker jumped high and landed on his feet. He was struck by a punch from an angered Derek.

"Wrong move" the young man said with a dangerous edge to his voice. He grabbed Nicky's arm and kicked his right leg from under him, Derek turned to throw the leader of the Metal Heads over his shoulder, but he felt a sharp pain as Nicky punch him in his floating ribs.

"I could say the same for you" Nicky turned Derek around and threw his body forward and swung his leg, striking Derek in the stomach with a strong knee, the young man doubling over as the air was forced from his lungs, Nicky pushed away and was about to kick again when Junpei lunged at him. The devilish man grabbed him by his throat before he knew what happened and threw, slamming him in to the grill of a nearby car.

He turned his back on them and waved over his shoulder, "Later kiddies, can't wait for next time." Electivire followed.

The Leader of the Metal Heads, the Devilish Nicky left four members of Weslan's counter force in the middle of the street. Two in pain, one unconscious and the last scared and crying. He had done his job, intimidation had set in, and he had gotten what he wanted. Today was a good day.

* * *

Nicky was driving along in his GTO at dangerous speeds for the night, his stereo blared, heavy on the bass for the song he was rocking out to, his hands drumming to the beat as he shook his head. He noticed an object flying alongside his car, he lowered the window, it tossed a smaller object in to his outstretched hand, and he extracted a pokeball and brought it back to him.

After putting his pokemon away, he looked at the object.

"The Iron Core…" a maniacal grin spread across his face, "Very nice."

The Devilish Nicky sped off in to the night as his maniacal laughter ripped through the air over the volume of his song.

* * *

Derek and Junpei sat on their beds, for once Junpei not wearing his once thought to be permanent smile. After regaining themselves enough to walk, Junpei helped Kisa while Derek carried Alice, after having found Jolteon's and Flygon's pokeballs. Everyone had returned their respective pokemon to their pokeballs and retired to the hotel.

"Was the mission a failure?" Junpei asked. Derek was silent for a moment.

"No…we found out that the Metal Heads were indeed after something, and once we tell Professor Weslan about it, we'll know exactly what it was" Derek said.

"…I see…something troubles you, I can tell," Junpei said, "Is it Nicky?"

"…It's what that bastard did…Kisa, I hope she's all right

* * *

The shower was running and Kisa sat under the hot, cascading water, her knees pulled to her chest, her body shaking as she cried. An awakened Alice sat next to her, holding her despite her soaked clothing.

"I'm here for ya, no need to worry" she said in a soothing voice.

* * *

Derek's hands balled in to fists.

_One way or another, that bastard is gonna pay _

Junpei laid a hand on his friends shoulder, "He will get what is coming to him, for now, let us just hope that the others will have better luck with their investigation in Nimbasa City.

Derek didn't respond, merely nodded.

* * *

"We're going to die" Luke said, gripping the arm rest of his seat tightly as he felt the force of pushing him back in to his seat. The jet was going down.

"Don't you freaking start!" Tyson yelled as he held tightly to the seat in front of him, Cosette and Kisory holding tightly to what was around them as well. The jet rocked and they tipped, an explosion coming from the right side.

"Right wing destroyed! Losing altitude! Brace for impact!" the pilot said over the intercom.

"Does anyone have a suggestion on how to avoid this?" Cosette asked with a hint of fear in her otherwise calm voice.

"…I do!" Tyson announced.

"…Yep we're going to die" Luke said while nodding his head.

* * *

**Got pretty angsty near the end there didn't it. Yellowsgardianangle I swear to you that nothing will happen to Kisa, this is actually for character development in the future, I can even tell you if you want.**

**So, we met the leader of the Metal Heads, Nicky. What is the Iron Core you may ask? Simple answer, like I'm gonna tell ya! You're gonna have to wait.**

**The main focuses of this chapter were Derek, Kisa and Junpei with minor Alice, every character will be focused on through out the story, this one was just them.  
**

**And Holy shit-snacks their plane is going down! Suspense!**

**I don't what it is, but this whole chapter something felt wrong, maybe it was because Nicky was introduced, maybe It went a little too fast, I'm not sure, it could just be me.  
**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter, the fight scenes, whatever, flames will be ignored.**

**Ja Ne! I'm Out!  
**

**Read and Review! If you like it!  
**


	3. Nimbasa Bash! Underground Throwdown!

**This is Chapter 3…I'm happy I got **_**This**_** far actually. I get side-tracked very easily. Anyway, I'm really, insanely happy that you guys are enjoying the story so far, hope you like this one.**

**Well last chapter we met the Metal Devil, Nicky Lazarus, leader of the Metal Heads and saw the difference in strength between the trainers and a Leader of a gang.**

**I also noticed spelling mistakes last chapter and a couple grammar, happens right? Right.**

**I hope last chapter had you wanting more and I'm here to deliver if it did. Whose ready for more Epicness?!  
**

**Chapter 3: Nimbasa Bash! Underground Battle!**

* * *

The group of four bound for Nimbasa City consisting of Kisory, Cosette, Tyson and Luke had boarded the jet that had been prepped for flight, after packing their things. Kisory took a window seat, wanting to see the clouds roll by, her Absol, Bellona, asleep in the seat next to her.

Tyson had situated himself with his Ipod and tapped his foot lightly to the beat of the song, forgoing his seatbelt. Luke and Cosette had gotten their own seats and were sitting and waiting calmly, Luke seemed to be sleeping along with his Umbreon while Cosette was reading a magazine.

"Attention passengers, we are now approaching our destination of Nimbasa City, prepare for deployment in thirty minutes" the pilot said over the intercom.

"Does anyone have a plan for when we reach Nimbasa City?" Cosette spoke up, but no answered, just when it seemedlike she would go unanswered, Kisory spoke up in her usual calm voice.

"We split up in teams of two as Professor Weslan suggested, we will gather whatever information we can and then search for these suspicious characters."

"I call the Battle Subway!" Tyson said.

"No."

"Huh? Why not?" Tyson looked over the seat in front of him to Kisory.

"You would focus more on battling than gathering information, Luke and Cosette will be going to the Battle Subway, you and I will gather information above ground," Kisory's crimson eyes met his steel grey ones, "Do you have a problem with that?" Tyson's sudden outburst moments ago had woken Bellona and the Absol was glaring at the Fire Trainer that clearly said 'Back down.'

Tyson opened his mouth to reply, but Luke stopped him.

"You don't want to do that, you have a better chance of catching Arceus than you do winning an argument with any girl." Tyson sighed and sat back in his seat.

"Sigh, a pessimist, a tsundere and an unfailingly polite girl…Helluva a team."

"You're not so great yourself you brash fool," Luke retorted, "At le-" he was interrupted by an explosion from outside, the plane shaking and dipping to the right, Tyson paying for forgoing his seatbelt and his head hitting the window.

"Learn your lesson?" Luke said with a smirk, Tyson flicked him off.

"We have just been hit by a Hyper Beam! Slowly losing altitude!" the pilot said.

"Who the hell would've shot at us?" Luke asked, "None of the gangs could know it was us could they?"

"Unlikely…Ahhh!" Cosette yelped in fright as the plane shook violently again.

"We're going to die" Luke said, the grip he had on his arm rest was close to breaking it, his knuckles white and he was slowly being forced back in to his seat as the plane began to dip and descend and greater and greater speeds.

"Don't freaking start!" Tyson said, falling back again, but catching himself before he hit his head again

The plane shook once again, Bellona and Umbreon were tense, Cosette was frightened and Kisory was no better. Tyson stumbled through the isle but Bellona caught him and steadied him against the seat, a small trickle of blood coming from his forehead.

"Is he all right?" Cosette asked, having seen what had happened, Kisory tilted his head for him to look her in the eyes.

"Yeah…just a little dazed" Tyson said with a slight red tint to his cheeks. The plane shook more violently this time and an explosion shattered a couple windows on the right side, the plane dipping to the left.

"Right wing destroyed! Losing altitude fast! Passengers brace for impact!"

"Does anyone have any suggestions on how to avoid this?" Cosette asked.

"Doesn't your Togetic know Metronome?" Luke called out.

"The results are random, the chances of it being a defensive technique or teleport are slim to none" Cosette explained.

"Well it's either that or we bail on Ryder and Flygon, we don't have a lot of time" Luke said.

"We can't just bail, even if we retrieve the pilot, we can't just let this plane crash in to the Forest or City" Kisory retorted.

"Hold on…I've got an idea!"

"Yep, we're gonna die" Luke said, nodding his head.

Tyson flicked him off without looking his way and then reach for a pokeball on his belt, "I need all Psychics outside now! Comet come on out!" Tyson tossed a pokeball and his Arcanine emerged from the light, and doing as he said, Cosette released her Gallade, Alistair and her Starmie, Jewel as well.

"Comet, use Wide Guard on the plane, Cosette, have Gallade and Starmie bolster his power with their Psychic abilities" Tyson explained.

"If this doesn't work, I'm kicking your ass when we get to hell," Luke said.

"And I'll be waiting for ya good buddy! Comet Go!" The Legendary Pokemon howled as its body was surrounded in a green glow, Gallade and Starmie used their Psychic abilities to bolster his power. Luke and Kisory looked out the window to see a green barrier surround the plane on both sides.

"Prepare for impact!" the pilot yelled. The plane gained even more speed, but the pilot managed to maneuver it towards a clearing outside of Nimbasa City, the plane crashed down, the force of the impact tore out one of the aisle seats, Tyson pushed Kisory out of the way and was sent flying with nothing to hold on to, Gallade, Starmie and Arcanine went down as well, the seatbelts holding the others in place snapped from their weight being thrown forward, Umbreon and Absol falling with their trainers. Everything went black.

* * *

"Ugh…Ah!" Luke hissed in pain, holding his head, feeling something wet and warm on his forehead, he took his hand away as his eyes cracked open to see a small amount of blood on his palm. He reached up and grabbed the top of the seat to pull himself up, upon further inspection in the cracked window, he had a small cut in his forehead but from the amount of blood, it was shallow.

"Is everyone all right?" Luke called out; he could see Gallade helping Cosette to her feet, the girl staggered for a moment but steadied herself, thanking her Gallade, she returned him and her Starmie to their pokeballs.

"I am fine Luke" Cosette winced and held her arm, a small burn, but it was nothing some Burn heal couldn't take care of; the young man nodded her way. His Umbreon jumped on to his shoulder.

"Kisory? Tyson?" the white haired young girl got to her feet with the help of her Absol, Bellona, a small cut on her lip, but it was nothing.

"That's three but wh-" he was cut off by the sound of whimpering, they looked to the door to the cockpit and saw Arcanine nudging something.

"Dammit! Tyson!" Cosette was the first there, with Arcanine's help she managed to push the chair off of an unconscious Tyson, the blood stream coming from his head was a bit bigger but slow and a small amount was pouring from his mouth. Cosette opened one of his eyes and Kisory handed her a small flash, she shined directly in it.

"Pupils dilated, he could have a concussion, we need to get him to a Hospital quickly" Arcanine barked, being the Fastest land pokemon they had, it wanted to help its trainer.

"Yes, Kisory, you ride with Arcanine to the Hospital, Luke and I will collect the pilot and continue with the mission" Cosette said, even in times of crisis she was polite. The white haired girl nodded and with help from Luke, they managed to carry Tyson outside and put him on Arcanine's back, Kisory mounting behind him.

"Go!" and with that, Tyson's Arcanine sped off at great speeds, Kisory's Absol following closely behind with some effort, both skillfully weaving through the trees that were in their path.

"C'mon, the pilot is still inside" Luke said. Cosette nodded.

"Hyper Beam!"

"Get down!" Luke dived down Cosette just as an energy beam shot through the trees and struck the plane, shards of metal flying every following the fiery blaze that shot in to the sky.

"Fucking wonderful!" the young man said sarcastically, the two of them stood up and looked around the clearing. The ground shook beneath their feet and a low chuckle echoed through the clearing over crackling of the flames.

"I trust your flight was…satisfactory?" they turned to the source and saw a figure dressed a grey hoodie, red baseball cap and jeans step in to view with an Ursaring by his side.

"How did you know that was even our jet?! That could've easily been some innocent bystanders you bastard!" Luke yelled in anger, bringing a pokeball in to view and enlarging it with a press of a button.

"Hehehehe…Justified losses, a few civilian deaths would've been worth seeing you brats go up in flames" they could see a grin spread across his face as well as his Ursarings, the two of them chuckling darkly.

"But I suppose one is better than none, especially when it is that fire using twerp, hehehe."

"Arcanine is the fastest land pokemon we have on this team, he'll be just fine!" Cosette spoke up.

"Oh really…" he asked in mock innocence, an explosion sounding in the distance, "Well I wonder if your 'Fastest' land pokemon will be able to avoid our guards while protecting its little trainer."

"Bastard!...Huh?" Luke and Cosette turned to run, but the young man noticed movement behind the Bland, two figures in dark appeared from the shadows of the trees; one placed its hands under the Blands chin and behind his head, and in one swift motion snapped his neck, the Bland's body falling limp. Luke turned around completely and seeing them made Luke's blood boil.

"Reapers!" they took off and Luke went after them.

"Luke, wait!" Cosette had stopped and called after him but he was intent on getting them, she looked to rising plumes of smoke in the distance, another explosion sounding, then to Luke.

"Kisory, please be careful" with that silent prayer, Cosette chased after Luke.

* * *

**With Kisory...**

"Bellona, use Bounce, Shadus, use Energy Ball!" Kisory called out her commands, her Absol bouncing high in to the air, dodging a Mega Punch attack from an Ursaring and came down hard on its back, kicking off of its back and sending rolling across the ground. Kisory's Lampent, Shadus, fired an Energy Ball, one after the other, to repel attacks from two other Ursaring with help from Arcanine and its Flamethrower.

"You will not win…" the four Blands that blocked Kisory's path said in unison, "Your friend will die."

"You jackasses are starting to make me mad, Shadus use Fire Blast! Arcanine boost with Flamethrower!" the two Fire types obliged her commands; Lampent unleashing a stream of flames in the shape of a five point star, Arcanine's stream of flames doubled its size and power.

"Hyper Beam."

"Giga Impact."

The two of the Four Ursaring that she was faced with fired a powerful Energy and surrounded its body in energy, the two attacks stopping the Fire Blast in its tracks and destroyed it, a plume of smoke blocking both sides view.

"Mega Punch." Another Ursaring flew out of the smoke with is arm cocked back, surrounded by a white light, Bellona, unbeknownst to the Blands, had used Bounce and came down Ursaring's back, slamming it in to the ground, Lampent and Arcanine stopping the fourth from tackling the Absol using Energy Ball and Flamethrower respectively.

"Let's go!" Kisory quickly returned her Lampent and hopped on Arcanine's back behind Tyson and they sped through the smoke and past the Blands who stopped their Ursaring from pursuing them. The clearing fell deathly silent, but it was broken by the ringing of a cell phone.

"Hello?" in the silence a male voice could be heard coming from the other end.

"The plan worked like a charm, sir," he stopped and the voice spoke again, "Yes sir, preparations will be made, goodbye sir."

He hung up and nodded to his three companions, one by one they walked from the clearing, disappearing in to the shadows of the trees.

* * *

**With Luke...**

"You're not going to escape this time! Umbreon use Dark Pulse!" the Moonlight Pokemon ran ahead of his trainer and fired a powerful beam of dark, intertwined energy, the two reapers running just ahead of the blast. They, Luke and Umbreon entered the borders of Nimbasa City, running through the smoke as the Reapers headed for a nearby alleyway, ignoring the cries of surprise and anger from some of the civilians around them.

"Fire again!" Umbreon fired another Dark Pulse, hitting a brick building just as the Reapers rounded the corner, taking a chunk out of the outside.

"Dammit!"

"Luke! Wait!" Cosette had just entered the city limits herself, but with Luke's longer legs, he was moving much faster. She tossed a pokeball in to the air and her Duskull emerged from the light.

"Nikolai, follow after Luke and make sure he doesn't do anything too rash!" Cosette said, her Duskull nodded and sped ahead of her, rounding the corner in to the alleyway a few seconds after he had. Cosette turned and saw that Duskull had left a small purple flame in mid-air to give her a trail.

_Luke, please do not do anything rash…Kisory, Tyson, please be all right._

Cosette followed the Will-o-Wisp flames through turn and across each street, tired and panting she reached the entrance to the Battle Subway, Nikolai waiting for her pointing down the stairs. She could here Luke's voice echo up the stairs and explosions from the inside, many civilians and trainers alike were running, and she went inside with her Duskull close by her.

Luke and his Umbreon were up against the two Reapers, one with a Seviper and the other with a Dusclops. Umbreon dodged a Shadow Punch and fired a Dark Pulse, Seviper countering it with Poison Tail; an explosion followed the collision, a cloud of smoke covering the two enemy pokemon.

"Poison Tail!"

The Seviper lunged out of the smoke and swung its purple glowing tail, Umbreon countered with Metal Claw and it fired a Dark Pulse at point blank range, hitting Seviper and sending him flying. Umbreon jumped back as Dusclops flew through the remaining smoke with fire around its fist.

"Will-o-Wisp! Now Nikolai!" Dusclops was struck by a barrage of purple flames, causing him to lose focus on his Fire Punch and Dusclops was swarmed by the flames, trying to swat them away, but every time he struck one, two more would appear.

"Poison Tail!"

"Slam!" Cosette backed away as Seviper charged at her with its lethal tail ready to strike, only for Luke's Umbreon to slam in to its side and send it flying in to the Subway car as it pulled in. As six trainers filed out along with their pokemon, the two Reapers nodded to each other and ran towards the door with their pokemon in tow, Seviper exhaling an obsidian haze.

"Oh no you don't!" Luke and Umbreon ran through the haze and Luke jumped, raising his arm to cover his head and blew through one of the windows as the doors closed, he rolled, ignoring the pain of the shattered glass and the feeling of small drops of warm blood rolling down his skin. Umbreon jumped through the opening and landed on the seat.

"You're one crazy son of a bitch" one of the Reapers said in a monotone voice, taking a seat, his Seviper coiling to strike. The Dusclops owner leaning against the front window.

"Whatever it takes to find him, I'll chase you to the ends of the earth if I have to!" Luke declared, taking a pokeball his belt. Cosette jumped through the opening with her Duskull, Nikolai right behind her.

"Luke…" she said under her breath. She could see the rage in his eyes. She knew for a fact and had seen it first-hand the kind horrific damage the Reapers could inflict, physical or psychological. She didn't know what connection Luke had to them, whether it be connected to his missing arm or something even deeper, she just knew that if she didn't stay now, there would be no telling how far Luke would go if he managed to get his hand on either of them.

Cosette moved her worried gaze from her teammate, to the Reapers, her gaze turning hard, something new for her. The young girl took a pokeball from inside her jacket and pressed the button, readying it to release the beast inside.

"Let's go," Cosette said. At that moment the train car started moving. One of the Reapers extracted a hunting knife from inside of his jacket pocket, twirling the hilt between his fingers before stopping and holding it a reverse grip.

"Let's get this started," the same Reaper said, lifting the blade up to his shadowed face, from the shadows, his tongue came and licked along the sharp edge, "Pray to whatever you believe that you don't lose."

* * *

**With Kisory...**

Kisory exited the hospital doors with her Absol, Bellona at her side, the white haired girl panting lightly. Everything had happened so fast that she hadn't had a chance to take a break. Arriving on Arcanine, she hopped off and entered with the Legendary Pokemon carrying Tyson, after a few minutes of arguing with the receptionist, a doctor had finally come to see Tyson and take him to his room, but Arcanine refused to leave his side, even to go in to her pokeball, so that required a few more minutes of arguing and Arcanine ready to fry the lobby with her Flamethrower, they yielded after that.

Kisory took a purple and white cellphone from her person and called Cosette's cell. After a few moments of waiting, she finally picked up.

"Hel-Ah!" before Cosette could finish speaking, an explosion sounded and Kisory heard the phone hit solid ground.

"Cosette!"

"Luke, look out!"

"Poison Tail!"

"Nikolai!"

"You Bastard! Sableye use Sha-"

"Thunder Punch!"

"Cosette! Luke!"

"Lala counter with Mach Punch

"Ahhh!"

"Cosette! Cosette! Luke! No!" Kisory looked at her phone and saw that the call had been disconnected before she knew what happened. The girl's heart was racing at this moment. First one teammate is injured and out of commission before the mission even begins, they're attacked by Blands on the way to the hospital and then after a moment they had escaped. Now she finds out that both Luke and Cosette were battling someone and she had no idea where they were. This mission couldn't have gone anymore haywire.

BOOM!

"I really hope the others are having better luck then we are," Kisory said, running towards the source of the explosion, which was from the middle of the street a few yards away. While civilians ran away, she ran towards it, she and her Absol ready to fight.

"Yaaaaah! Ya see the power of the Demolition Crew! Nimbasa City is ours now! Ya Hear Me!" a very loud voice cried out, a boisterous laughter followed. As the smoke cleared from the explosion site, two large young men stood there with a Rhydon and an Onix around them, an over-turned car near them and a large hole in the side of an important looking marble building.

Both were dressed similarly with yellow vests and construction pants. Chains wrapped around their waists and on one Kisory could clearly see the words Demolition Crew tattooed in black, not that it was needed after a scene like that.

"Bellona use Shadow Ball!" as they ran, the shiny Absol fired shadow ball after shadow ball, the two rock types being struck but they barely flinched, the attacks grabbed the two young mens' attention.

"Idiot! We gotta move, Now!"

"I can take her!" the boisterous man said. When a powerful Blizzard nearly knocked him off of his feet, he changed his mind; he and his comrade along with their pokemon went for a large building a few feet away, Onix blasting through the doors before being returned along with Rhydon.

"Let's go!" Kisory gave chase with Bellona; they ran through the frightened crowd in to the building, just in time to see a spot of yellow disappear through the door to the stairs. The elevator had been destroyed in Onix's charge, luckily with no one inside.

Kisory opened the doors to the stairs and saw them ascending the wide staircase as quickly as possible.

"Shadow Ball!" As Kisory climbed the stairs two at a time, Bellona followed, firing Shadow balls, trying to slow them down enough to catch up.

"Damn Bitch! Graveler, run her down with Rollout!" the more serious of the two stopped to release his four-armed Rock type that rolled in to a ball and took the sharp corners of the staircase with ease, only barely grazing the walls. Kisory jumped on to the railing and kicked off, grabbing the railing of the next flight of stairs and vaulted over, Bellona followed with an impressive jump, Graveler slamming in to the wall with no target to hit.

"You won't get away" Kisory said.

"That's what you think!" the boisterous called out, he tossed a pokeball in to the air as he and his comrade kept moving, "Go Onix!"

"You damn fool!" but it was too late, from the light emerged the Rock Snake Pokemon, slamming in to the wall as he sped down towards Kisory, destroy a large portion of the stairs in the process.

"Kurotia use Guillotine!" Kisory called out, throwing her pokeball on to the flight of stairs that Onix was approaching, a Haxoruse emerged from the light, the blades on the sides of its head glowed white with power and it swung, Kisory running up its back and jumping off. Haxorus struck Onix and Kisory kicked off of its head as well as it was sent falling to the bottom floor, Bellona had caught up to her with some impressive leaps. She returned her Haxorus to its pokeball and saw she had gained quite a bit of ground on the Demolition Crew, but she was tiring quickly after everything she had just done.

_I can't stop now, not when I'm this close _

The mental pep talk helped her push forward.

"This bitch is mine!" the boisterous man yelled, tossing a small object to his more serious comrade and vaulting over the railing on to the flight Kisory was on.

"…Fool" the man mumbled.

"You're mine!" he swung, Kisory ducked under it, her crimson eyes widened when she saw the punch leave a small crater in the stone. Using her smaller form, she slipped around him and went for the next flight of stairs. She saw movement and rolled away as the boisterous man lashed out with a back-fist.

Kisory hit the wall and her eyes widened as man charged and lashed out with his boot, she dodged and quickly got to her feet, she struck his chin with the ball of her hand and got him with quick jab to his sternum. She landed a kick right under his knee, taking the leg out and giving her chance to move.

The man caught her and threw her back against the wall with a resounding thud. He got to his feet again and cocked back his fist and Kisory closed her eyes, knowing Bellona wouldn't get there in time. She heard a grunt and the sound of skin hitting skin, but it wasn't caused by him to her. She opened her eyes and gasped, seeing a fist had connected with the boisterous man's face, hitting his head against the stone wall and stunning him.

That fist was connected to a grinning young man dressed in a slightly bloodied muscle shirt.

"Tyson!"

"Couldn't let you have all the fun now, could I?" he said with grin.

"How'd you find me? I dropped you off only few minutes ago"

"I woke up, and with all this commotion? How could I not find y-Gah!" Tyson was struck sharply on the side of his head by the Demolition Crew member who had regained himself and was looking madder than ever.

"You're dead ya little punk!" the man yelled loudly.

"Tyson!" Kisory gasped. She saw him smirk.

"I'll be fine, Trust me!" with a strong tug he had pulled the large man in front of him and wrapped his arms around his torso. Tyson was already teetering on the edge of the top step after the punch and used that to lean back, his body nearly a perfect semi-circle, and deliver a German Suplex to the boisterous man.

"Go!" Tyson called out one last time before he and the man went tumbling down the stairs, Bellona jumping over them and running up to her. Kisory couldn't say no now and went ahead; the other Demolition Crew member had already gained some serious ground on them.

"I know…Bellona!" Kisory hopped on her Absol's back, "Use Bounce!"

* * *

**Roof...**

The demolition crew member burst through the door to the roof, panting heavily with sweat running down his brow, he staggered for a moment before her bent over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Did you get it?"

"Yes."

"Good." A gruff voice spoke, a large man standing on the edge to the tallest building in Nimbasa City, looking out over the beautiful place, enjoying the serene scenery in the distance ad destruction below.

The Demolition Crew member through a small cloth bag to the man who caught it without looking.

"Shadow Ball!" the Demolition Crew member was blasted in the back and sent skidding across the stone roof. Kisory atop her Bellona appeared out of the doorway, the white haired girl dismounted her pokemon and both of them looked warily at the man at the edge, the light from sun to their backs covering him completely in shadows.

"Who are you?"

He was silent.

"Answer me."

She could see the man reach behind his back and extract a pokeball.

"So that's how it is?"

He tossed it in to the air and from the light a massive pokemon emerged.

"Rhyperior, use Rock Wrecker."

* * *

**With Luke and Cosette...**

"Slam!" Umbreon did just that, side-stepping a stab from Seviper's Poison Tail and slamming in to the side of the battle car, it thrashed and threw Umbreon off but Luke's Sableye attacked with Shadow Ball to keep him down. Luke ran past them and slid under a Thunder Punch from Dusclops, Alistair, Cosette's Gallade was there to counter with its Night Slash, Luke lunging at the two Reapers.

"Luke, be careful!" Cosette yelled over the battling. Her Duskull, Nikolai in front of her to protect her while her Gallade did battle with Dusclops, Umbreon holding his own against Seviper even without his trainer.

"I'm only going to Need one arm to kick both your asses!" Luke said loudly. He leaned back as the knife wielder slash at him and went to the ground, sweeping the man's leg and taking him down temporarily. Luke rolled out of the way as the second tried to stomp on him and quickly got to his knees, swinging his arm and hitting the side of the Reaper's leg, taking him down as well.

"Crafty…I hate that" the knife wielder hopped to his feet and managed to cut Luke over the right side of his ribcage, a shallow wound. The young man struck the knife wielder in the face with the tip of his elbow but the second tackled him against the seat and slammed the back of his head against the window, Luke forced through ad headbutted the second Reaper and struck the knife wielder with a punch to his stomach, taking hold of his hoodie, kicking his legs out and flipping him over his shoulder, throwing him against the wall, his comrade running to his side.

"I told, only one arm," Luke said, "And I only need one of you to get information, the other guy, well sucks to be you."

The two Reapers were silent as they returned their pokemon to their pokeballs in the middle of fighting Umbreon and Gallade. They looked at each other and nodded.

Luke lunged at them but the previously unarmed Reaper extracted a knife of his own, Luke stopped, narrowly avoiding getting his throat slit, the other Reaper kicked him in the stomach and sent him skidding across the floor. The knife wielder put the blade away and kicked the doors out, both of them dived out as they passed a fork, diving in to the connecting tunnel and running away.

"No!" Luke dived out of the open window and rolled across the gravel beneath the tracks, narrowly avoiding hitting the third rail, "You're not getting away that easily!"

"Luke!" Cosette and Umbreon called after him as they sped in the opposite direction aboard the battle car.

The young man chased after the two black clad Reapers who were running along the rails at speeds slightly greater than his own, the darkness making them difficult to see. The hand to hand combat, the diving through a window and the running he had done before had tired him greatly and he could feel it, but he wasn't going to let them escape that easily.

"Later" they said in unison, both dropped two smoke bombs and Luke stopped for a moment. He ran forward again only to see another battle car speeding right for him.

"Ah!" he dived against the stone wall as it passed; his eyes screwed shut and his teeth clenched. A moment later it was gone and he was safe.

"Damn bastards!" he grumbled and continued after them even though they were no longer visible. Luke continued to run, his breath was labored, and his legs were on fire and felt like lead weights but the drive to stop them kept him going. He eventually came to a subway platform on the left side and jumped on just as another battle car pulled in from the opposite way. He ascended the stairs two at a time and was outside in seconds.

"Where…are…they?" he mumbled between breaths. He looked around frantically until he stopped, directly in front of him across the street, both Reapers were standing there.

"You're not that bright are you?" Luke said, taking a pokeball from his belt.

The one on the right pointed upwards a couple times and Luke could see multiple shadows growing around them, the second waved goodbye and the first followed.

"Buh bye" they said in unison, large rocks and shards of glass came crashing down on them, Luke covered his face as he felt smaller, non-lethal shards and small pieces of debris hit him. Civilians screaming and running as more debris came down.

Luke was drawn towards dual explosions, a powerful stream of black fire died down a second later from the side of the building and large rocks fell from the roof.

"Luke!" he turned to see Cosette running towards him with his Umbreon and Sableye in tow, the Moonlight Pokemon and hugged its trainer happily, "What's going on?"

"…There is only one pokemon I know that shoots black flames…as for the roof…Kisory is in trouble."

"…What's that?" Cosette pointed upwards towards a larger pile of falling debris as an explosion sounded from just below the roof. There was a white dot visible among the rocks.

"Kisory!"

* * *

**Roof...**

"No Rio!" but it was too late, Kisory's Riolu charged at the Rhyperior after freeing itself from its pokeball. It landed a Sky Uppercut but barely managed to tilt its head up. The Rhyperior stepped back and swung its arm, connecting with Riolu's small body and slamming it in to the roof, it moved to crush its body its heavy foot but Kisory returned him before anything could happen.

Kisory fell to her knees; first Bellona had fallen after dual, incredibly fast Brick Breaks from the Drill Pokemon. Her Lampent, Shadus and her Archen, Coria, freed themselves and attacked with Fire Blast and Stone Edge respectively. Her Elektross, Zap, put up a fight with its Dragon Claw, but was finally taken down by a Rock Wrecker and finally her Riolu, Rio, freed itself like it normally did and was taken down in the blink of an eye.

"Your world is crumbling down, the pokemon that you hold dear have been destroyed one after the other, what will you do now, release the sixth if you have one? You will watch it be destroyed like the rest."

Kisory hesitated when reaching for her final pokemon, was he right? Would her Haxorus end up like the others?

"...Kurotia!" she tossed the pokeball and released her Haxorus that charged a Guillotine and struck Rhyperior with an uppercut to its chin, despite it being a Normal type move, it did a bit of damage.

"I trust my pokemon, my Haxorus will avenge the others and you. will. Lose, Kurotia, use Dragon Dance and Guillotine!"

"Brick Break."

Haxorus used Guillotine while moved fluidly from one foot to the next, ducking its body and spinning to use its tail turning a dance in to an effective offense. Brick Break clashed with Guillotine.

"Brick Break!" Haxorus dodged an attack from Rhyperior and hopped in to the air, it swung its head down and struck Rhyperior on the top of his head with powerful force.

"Guillotine!" Haxorus reversed direction and delivered the powerful shot to Rhyperior's chin and sent him flying through the air, it hit the roof hard and left a large crater.

"Rock Wrecker."

Rhyperior hopped to its feet and created a powerful rock between its palms.

"Draco Meteor!" Kisory called out and Kurotia complied, it charged a ball of energy in its mouth and fired just as Rhyperior did, the attacks collided and a light grew in the center of smoke cloud it created and a barrage of energy balls from Draco Meteor fired and bombarded the Drill Pokemon.

"Brick Break!" Haxorus ran through the smoke cloud and its blade jaws glowed with power. Before Rhyperior could move to counter, Haxorus raised its head and swung down, connecting squarely with Rhyperior's head and slamming him in to the roof yet again. The Axe Jaw Pokemon jumped back and roared in triumph.

The man took a metal remote from his person and Kisory tensed. A moment later her Haxorus was struck in the chest by a Rock Wrecker attack, the Rhyperior was back on its feet, though wavering.

"What?"

"Hesitation leads to Destruction, this battle is over and you have lost" he pressed the button Kisory was shaken by an explosion from below, her heart nearly stopped feeling the roof give underneath her feet. Time seemed to slow down.

"Destruction will forever reign" the man said as he fell back, disappearing over the edge. Two powerful flashes and loud screeches caused her to screw her eyes shut in pain.

_Flash bangs._

Kisory opened her eyes and returned Haxorus to its pokeball as it raced to try and save her, she could feel herself falling, she felt weightless. She was glad she had returned all of her pokemon to their pokeballs, even Bellona, but what now. No flying types to save herself and no idea where the others were.

"Oi!" she turned her head and among her flailing white locks she could see a black blur speeding towards her. A moment later she was grabbed out of mid-air.

"Wow, that's twice I saved your ass," Kisory looked up to see Tyson who was holding her bridal style, the both of them on his Charizard's back as it sped through the air. Kisory was silent.

"What? No thank you kiss?" Kisory blushed slightly and gave him a small glare, Tyson missed a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Close your eyes," Tyson did so and he moved his head forward. He didn't feel lips on his but sharp nails dig in to his cheeks and said cheeks being stretched to their limits.

"Yyyooooww!" Kisory held on to his cheeks for another few seconds before letting go and crossing her arms.

"Hey! I already have a concussion! Why'd ya have to go and do that?" Tyson whined, his cheeks reddening not from a blush but from Kisory's harsh punishment.

"I felt like it, I think I saw Cosette and Luke on the ground back there" she said, looking over the young man's shoulder.

Tyson grumbled and patted Ryder's back, "You heard her buddy, let's turn around and land" Charizard nodded in affirmation and made a U-turn around a tall building, slowly descending towards the ground towards two familiar people. He didn't notice Kisory press in to his chest slightly.

"Are you two all right?" Cosette asked as the Shiny Charizard landed and the two trainers dismounted, Tyson setting Kisory on her feet.

"I could ask Snarky here the same thing, you don't look so good bro" Tyson said with a smirk, seeing Luke was a little banged up from chasing the Reapers.

"Speak for yourself" Luke said, seeing the wound in Tyson's head had started bleeding again, his right arm was bruised and so were his cheeks.

The four of them stood in silence as they listened to the murmurs of the people around them.

"…Terrorist Group?"

"…Vigilantes?"

"…Pokemon Gangs!"

They could hear the mixed thoughts of them and the Pokemon Gangs, some debating whether all of the destruction was their fault or the Pokemon Gangs, and in a way, it was both.

"So…What now?" Tyson asked.

"Most of our pokemon are injured; we should go to the Pokemon Center first and then figure out our next course of action."

The others had no objections and they walked off, neither one saying a word.

* * *

"Your Reapers…are brutally effective…" a man clad in a grey hoodie and jeans with red baseball cap snapped his neck repeatedly as he stood in front of a broken thrown, an unseen figure sitting in it, "They could've broken my neck."

The Bland spoke in a playful tone.

"If it hadn't been for that deal, they would've, I hope you had fun today with your little game, it'll be the last time we work together."

"Awww! It almost sounds as if you hate me, I don't know what you're so grouchy about, your Reapers did their job, Buh bye!" the Bland walked away. The man sighed and looked out in to the night sky.

A jet had taken off in to the sky from Nimbasa City.

* * *

A large man walked out of Nimbasa City, his figure completely shadowed. He retrieved a small cloth bag from his person and opened it, falling in to his hand was a small hazel orb, designs on the orb gave it the appearance of a jagged rock.

"One step closer…"

* * *

**Well, that's 4 chapters down...however many more to go!  
**

**Let me know what ya think of the Chapter, the fight scenes. I am particularly proud of this one, the fight scenes mainly, its what I love!  
**

**Main focus of this chapter was Luke and Kisory with minor Tyson and Cosette. We saw Luke's Determination and Kisory's Resolve and one badass Haxorus if I do say so myself.  
**

**I'm rambling, sorry, anyway, that's it for chapter 4. Read and Review.  
**

**Ja Ne! I'm Out!  
**


	4. A New Mission! Off to Seigeiha City

**Chapter 4.  
**

**All right, chapter 4! This one will be slightly shorter than the others, but with no less action.  
**

**I don't know what else to say, this chapter will be introducing a couple new characters, you know, I'll let you guys get on with reading, shutting up now.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Professor Weslan sat back in his chair, a cigarette between his lips. Four sat before him, Derek and Junpei from the Nacrene City mission and Cosette and Kisory from the Nimbasa City mission. Kisa wanted to stay in her room and Alice had stayed to comfort her, Tyson and Luke were both admitted to the infirmary for their injuries.

"Derek and Junpei, you said that the Metal Heads had not been successfully repelled but left with their leader, Nicky Lazarus?"

"Yes sir, he had arrived and rendered Alice unconscious, I had tried to fight him myself but my pokemon stood very little chance against his Steelix, I apologize for my failure" Junpei said, slightly bowing his head.

"No need to apologize Jun, despite your losses, you discovered that they were indeed after something in that museum, all I have to do is check their inventory records and I'll know exactly what it is, so don't beat yourselves about it" Professor Weslan said, Derek and Junpei nodding, but Derek had other thoughts on his mind involving that mission.

"Cosette and Kisory, it sounds like you two had quite thee adventure," he said, "Luke went vigilante again and chased after the Reapers and Kisory…it sounds like you fought the Leader of the Demolition Crew."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Demolition Crew specializes in Rock types and from the way those two acted, so adamant to deliver that package and the Rhyperior, able to withstand a barrage of attacks from Kisory's Haxorus, there is no doubt in my mind."

"The Question here…is what was He after?" he cuffed his chin in thought as he exhaled a puff of smoke from the corner of his mouth.

"One thing is clear about these experiences you all had…" he stood up and stomped out the cancer stick, "That we must get stronger to combat these bosses, we must strengthen ourselves and our Pokémon."

The four trainers nodded their heads, knowing his words to be true.

"Dismissed and try to relax, we don't have any missions right now" he waved them off and they walked away, Weslan turned towards his computer and with a few clicks he had found what he needed.

"The Iron Core…"

* * *

**Infirmary...**

Tyson sat in his bed, nodding his head to the beat of his song 'Be Somebody' by Thousand Foot Krutch; he reached over and took a bite of a tamato berry that a lab assistant had brought him.

"How the hell do you eat that?" He looked over to Luke in the adjacent bed.

They both sat the in the Infirmary, a painfully white room with sixteen cots total, he had been brought in to check on his concussion and the slightly bleeding he had. Luke had a few glass shards stuck underneath his skin and been bruised up pretty bad, but nothing was serious for either of them.

"Because it's good food" Tyson stated.

"It's hellfire in food form," Luke retorted.

"…Why Are you so adamant about catching the Reapers…" Luke tensed, "Every time we get within fifty feet of even one you go crazy and chase him all over the place, causing quite a bit of damage."

"…Don't change the subject," he said bluntly. Tyson quirked an eyebrow in curiosity.

"…When you put it like that, now I want to know," Tyson said, swinging his legs over the side and sitting up, "There's a reason behind it and I wanna know."

"Let me rephrase, 'Don't change the subject' is code for 'Drop the Subject' can you comprehend that?" Luke asked, swinging his legs over the side as well, slightly glaring at Tyson, who smirked.

"You obviously don't know how stubborn I can be…" his face turned serious as Luke covered the distance between them in seconds and hoisted him off of his cot by the scruff of his clean shirt, bringing him to eye level.

"Screw your stubbornness, if you don't drop the subject now, I'll make you," Luke said, Tyson smirked and his eyes seemed to take on a red hue as he grabbed Luke's wrist.

"Now how well has that worked out for you in the past, if I recall, the score is six to four and I'm damn ready to make it seven" Tyson said, his grip getting tighter. Luke prepared his leg to strike and Tyson balled his fist.

They both hands on the backs of their heads and a moment later their heads were bashed together, both recoiled and groaned in pain.

"Ah! Nobody wins with a headbutt," Luke hissed.

"I've got a concussion here! More head damage isn't going to help!" Tyson said, rubbing his sore head.

"You're already in the infirmary so why does it matter?" He looked up and saw Kisory staring at them with her arms crossed.

"…Good point, so what's up Tsundere?" Tyson asked, smirking seeing the gleam of annoyance in her eyes.

"I just came to say thanks for what you did in Nimbasa City" Kisory said, avoiding looking in to his eyes. Tyson grinned and poked her cheek.

"I knew you had a thing for me" a tic mark appeared on Kisory's forehead and she grabbed his cheeks and pulled them to their limits.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Luke looked as Tyson tried to break away as Kisory kept pulling as his cheeks; he sighed and walked out of the room.

"…What did you do?" Kisory asked, looking at Tyson who was rubbing his sore face.

"How come you immediately blame me?"

"You were the only one in the room with him," she said bluntly.

"You bashed out heads together," Tyson retorted.

"If I hadn't your argument might have escalated to much worse," Kisory said.

"…Good point…I guess I'll go talk to him or something," Tyson said, stuffing his hands in to his pockets and walking out, Kisory following behind him to make sure nothing happened. One the way to find look they ran in to Cosette, who smiled at them.

"It's good to see you're both all right after the incident in Nimbasa City," the unfailingly polite girl said. Tyson grinned and tapped his chest with his fist.

"Nothing can dull these flames, especially not a little head wound like that!"

"I'd hate to see what you would call a major head wound then," Tyson staggered and glared lightly at the white haired girl, "What are you doing here anyway Cosette, I thought you were with Kisa?"

Cosette shook her head no, "Alice was going to stay with her so I could find Luke and talk to him."

"That's what we were going to do…well, Him," Kisory said, pointing a thumb in Tyson's direction, the white haired girl answered Cosette's silent question, "He started an argument with Luke and I had to break it up, a minute later he walked out of the infirmary." Tyson spoke up after hearing something in the conversation.

"What happened to Kisa?" Tyson asked.

"That's right; you were in the infirmary when we were talking with Professor Weslan…"

She was interrupted by a loud explosion a few doors down.

"Tell him on the way," the three trainers broke in to a sprint and reach their destination, the target range to help with a Pokemon's accuracy. They opened the door to see Luke with his Umbreon firing Dark Pulse in succession at the rising and falling targets, even if some missed, large craters and cracks were made in the stones that acted as cover for the targets.

His Flygon was doing aerial drills, flying through the various hoops and performing barrel rolls around objects that were launched at it. His Sandslash, Riolu and Sableye were in a three way hand to hand combat match, not using any of their moves and his sixth pokemon, Mightyena, was currently doing speed drills around the various obstacles placed around the large track that encircled the room.

"Damn…and I thought Derek was a training maniac," Tyson mumbled, scratching the back of his head, "Oi, Luke!" The young man spun around on his heels as did his Umbreon.

"Get down!" Kisory shoved him away and grabbed Cosette as a Dark Pulse shot past them and took a chunk out of the metal entrance door.

"Oi! Just what the hell were you aiming at?" Tyson called out. Luke lightly glared at the Fire trainer.

"You snuck up on me, not a wise decision," he said bluntly, "What do you want?"

"Well I came to apologize but now I wanna kick your ass in to next week" Tyson said, cracking his knuckles. Luke's glare intensified.

"Anytime, Anyplace" Luke said.

"Ok…here and Now!" Tyson dashed forward and tackled Luke's mid-section, the one armed young man struck Tyson on the back between his shoulder blades and Tyson struck the outside of Luke's right knee and spun him around, hooking his arms around Luke's torso, despite the young throwing his head back and hitting Tyson in the nose, the Fire trainer leaned back and delivered a German suplex.

Even with the impact, Luke rolled away and got to his feet before Tyson and delievered a kick to his side, the Fire trainer yelped out in pain but rolled on to his injured side and wrapped his arms around Luke's leg, getting to his feet and throwing Luke to the ground.

Tyson let go and dived to punch Luke who was going to do the same when they were suddenly wrapped up by Vine Whip.

"That's Enough!" they turned to see a not so happy Delilah with her Meganium and fidgeting Max.

"Now listen up, you're both eighteen years old and fighting like children, if you've got a score to settle then you can go outside and settle it the old fashioned way…"

* * *

**Outside...**

"With a pokemon battle!"

Kisory and Cosette sat on bench on the sidelines, Tyson and Luke facing each other on a regulation battlefield with Max as their referee.

"I've only got four pokemon on me so we'll do four on four" Tyson said, tightening his gloves.

"Fine by me," Luke said, "Sandslash! Let's end this quick!" he tossed out his first pokemon, his Sandslash emerging from the light and made a few slashes and back flip kick.

"Well now I'm all fired up!" Tyson grinned, "Nova! Burn it up buddy!"

The fire pokemon trainer tossed his own in to the air and from the light emerged a Quilava that grinned excitedly, the flames on its back and head growing slightly.

"Trainers ready?" Max called out, looking between Tyson and Luke and neither one answered, "Begin!"

"Flame Wheel!"

"Mach Punch!"

Sandslash sped forward with its super speed attack and Quilava cart-wheeled forward, its body catching fire and traveling at the same speed, the two colliding attacks created a rather explosion.

"Sand Tomb!" Luke yelled out, a moment later the smoke was swept away as a twister of wind and sand spiraled in to the air.

"Flamethrower!" Quilava exhaled flames that pierced through the wall of wind as he was thrown around the inside, Sandslash dodging around it as it came at him.

"Max it out!" a moment later the flames grew brighter and stronger, the power of the flames dispersed the tower of wind and Quilava was free, setting its sights and flamethrower on Sandslash.

"Dig!"

The fire crashed down and ignited the field, but Sandslash was not among the flames, Quilava ran around, looking for his opponent.

"Mach Punch!"

"Jump and use Smokescreen!" Quilava launched off of the ground just as Sandslash burst up beneath him, with its speed he struck Quilava in the stomach, the Volcano Pokemon still exhaled the smokescreen as the air was also pushed from his lungs.

"Nova!" Tyson yelled.

"Sand Tomb!"

"Flamethrower!"

The smoke cloud was dispersed by a powerful twister of fire and sand that was scattered.

"Flame Wheel!"

"Mach Punch!" Though they could not see their Pokemon inside the twister, Quilava had been thrown in to the air again, he somersaulted through the air and shot down, Sandslash launching off the ground, their colliding attacks caused a powerful explosion that blew apart the twister.

"Sandslash!"

"Nova!"

As the smoke cleared, both pokemon were unconscious.

"Double knock out!" Max announced. Both Tyson and Luke returned their respective pokemon to their pokeballs and got out their next one.

"Mightyena!"

"Comet!"

From the light emerged a Mightyena and Arcanine that howled to the sky and charged at one another, Arcanine swiped with its claw and Mightyena jumped back, trying to bite Arcanine's neck, but the Legendary Pokemon dodged the attempt and the two head-butted each other.

"Push through with Extremespeed!"

"Get out of there!" Luke called out, but it was too late, Arcanine forced through with its amazing speed and threw Mightyena in to the air.

"Go airborne with Flame Charge!" Arcanine quickly changed direction and launched itself in to the air as its body ignited in bright flames.

"Counter with Night Slash!" Mightyena's tail glowed with power and it spun in mid-air, the two attacks colliding and causing a powerful explosion.

"Use and Crunch and throw it down!" from the smoke Arcanine was sent crashing in to the ground.

"Comet!"

"Use Pursuit!" Mightyena came crashing down on Arcanine's side, then latched on to its right hind leg as it hopped off; it dragged the Legendary Pokemon around before sending it sailing through the air.

"Extremespeed and Flame Charge!" Arcanine recovered and landed on its feet and went off like a shot, its body igniting in bright flames once again and hit Mightyena head on.

"Send it flying with Fire Fang!" Arcanine absorbed the flames in to its mouth and latched on to Mightyena's back ,the Bite Pokemon howling in pain. Arcanine launched in to the air and somersaulted, sending Mightyena crashing in to the ground.

"Flamethrower!"

"Dodge it!" Mightyena recovered after the powerful hit and ran out of the way as the powerful fire stream came crashing down, chasing after him.

"Pursuit!"

"Extremespeed!"

Mightyena was surrounded by an aura of power and turned around, running forward to meet Arcanine head on, the colliding attacks caused a large explosion, the two Pokemon jumped out of the smoke and roared.

"Again!" both trainers called out and their pokemon were all too happy to oblige, they ran forward again and clashed, another explosion was caused.

"Night Slash!"

"Fire Fang!" both pokemon jumped from the smoke cloud they had created. Mightyena spun and slashed with its tail, but it was caught by Arcanine and the Legendary pokemon barrel rolled through the air and slammed Mightyena in to the ground.

"Pursuit!"

Just as Arcanine's paws touched the ground, Mightyena barreled in to its side and sent the Fire type rolling along the ground. Arcanine slowly got back to its feet; both it and Mightyena were panting heavily, both sporting their fair share of injuries, but neither was done just yet.

"Use Extremespeed!" Tyson yelled.

"Use Pursuit!" Luke yelled.

The two pokemon complied and charged at one another, they met head on and an explosion followed. As it cleared, both Arcanine and Mightyena were unconscious, just like Quilava and Sandslash.

"This is getting intense," Kisory said, the two trainers returning their pokemon to them, "All of this over a misplaced attack."

"I think they've forgotten all about that," Cosette said, when Kisory gave her a confused look, she answered, "Just look at their eyes."

Kisory did so, Tyson's steel grey eyes had taken on a red hue as he took his third pokemon from his belt, Luke's normally bright green eyes had taken on a darker shade, both were grinning.

_What is that?_

"Let's go!" Tyson and Luke said in unison as they ran forward and tossed their pokeballs in to the air.

"Flygon!"

"Ryder!"

Their flying types emerged and both of them hopped on to their backs, speeding past each other and moving at great speeds through the air and in to the sky.

"What are they doing?" Max cried out.

"Getting started it seems," everyone jumped slightly and looked to see Professor Weslan, Delilah and Alice standing there, "Things about to get really interesting." All eyes were back on the sky.

"Flygon! Use Aerial Ace!"

"Ryder, Fire Spin!"

The two pokemon complied, Flygon's speed doubling as he shot through the sky, Charizard released black fire from its mouth and started spinning, its body being surrounded by a black twister of fire. The two attacks collided in the air and powerful explosion shook the ground and rustled the grass and trees.

"Waaaahhoooo!"Tyson cheered as he and Ryder shot out of the smoke and straight in to the sky. The four women and Max gasped as Tyson jumped off of his Charizard's back and did a backflip, Luke and his Flygon circling around and the one armed trainer dived towards him. They both lashed out with a punch and struck each other in the face, grabbed the others collar and spun around, throwing each other through the air Both were caught by their pokemon who turned in mid-air and bashed heads with one another, Tyson and Luke lashed out again, but both dodged, their pokemon broke away and the battle continued.

"Are they insane?" Kisory asked.

"No…A couple crazy-ass trainers?...Yes" Weslan said, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Dragon Rage!"

"Hyper Beam!"

Charizard's eyes glowed bright red as bluish-black wisps of flames slipped out from between its lips, it opened its mouth and allowed the energy to build and Flygon was doing the same, letting the energy gather for its attack.

"FIRE!" the two trainers shouted, the moment their dragons turned in mid-air to fire and made eye contact, they fired powerful attacks. Charizard's black flames and Flygon's energy beam were twice the size of the normal attack and collided in mid-air creating the largest explosion yet. Kisory and Cosette hopped off of the bench as it was sent flying by the shock wave.

"Fire Spin!" a twister of black flames shot straight down, Flygon flying just ahead of it, Flygon took a sharp turn as it came crashing down, giving a mighty flap of its wings to keep the flames away.

"Dragon Tail!" the fan like tip on Flygon's tail glowed with power and extended. It shot towards the tower of flames at great speeds and swung, the flames dispersed as Charizard flapped its wings, Flygon's tail passing under it.

"Roar!"

The black Charizard roared with all of its might, the sheer force causing Flygon to slide back and the ground to crack slightly.

"Aerial Ace!"

"Fire Spin!"

The two attacks clashed once more, the flames being scattered in the wind from the explosion the two caused. The two dragons flew out in opposite directions and turned towards the ground, the went straight towards the ground before taking a sharp turn and flying incredibly close to the earth, their trainers jumped off and used the momentum to dash at each other punch one another in the face, their Dragons bashed heads. Luke struck Tyson with a knee to his stomach and Tyson caught Luke in his right floating rib, the two pushed away and so did their pokemon.

"Hyper Beam!"

"Dragon Rage!"

"Uh oh…"

"What?" Kisory asked.

"The proximity…" the professor said blandly as he exhaled a ring of smoke. Everyone else saw it.

"Uh oh…"

"FIRE!" the two trainers yelled. Dragon Rage and Hyper Beam collided with one another, stronger than the time before. An explosion that shook the ground and threw Max off of his feet, a smoke cloud that engulfed more than half of the battle field.

"What the hell is going on?" Cosette, Kisory and Delilah looked back to see Derek, Kisa and Jun jogging towards them.

"Tyson and Luke" Professor Weslan said, "And they still have one each left." They got their answer.

"Fire Spin!"

"Aerial Ace!" the smoke was dispersed by another smaller explosion and a less intense shock wave, Charizard and Flygon both fell from the sky unconscious, but were returned before they could hit the ground.

"That's three down…" Professor Weslan said, stomping out his cigarette.

"And for Tyson that leaves…" Delilah trailed off.

"Umbreon!"

"Cole!"

The two trainers jumped back to get some distance from each other, Umbreon jumped on to the field from the sidelines and from the light of Tyson's pokeball emerged a Torkoal who huffed and smoke erupted from its nostrils, fire from the vents in its shell.

"Rapid Spin!"

"Slam!"

Torkoal withdrew in to his shell and started spinning rapidly, floating just off the ground, Umbreon rushed forward, the two collided and Umbreon jumped in to the air.

"Dark Pulse!"

"Flamethrower!"

Umbreon fired the dark energy beam, but Torkoal dodged it by using flamethrower to jettison himself out of the way. He came out of his shell and slid to a stop. He aimed for the airborne Moonlight Pokemon and fired the stream of flames, which was countered by another Dark Pulse.

"Metal Claw!"

"Dodge it!"

Umbreon rushed forward with its claws at the ready, Torkoal dodged it with very impressive speed and kept on the defensive.

"Faint Attack!" Umbreon faked left and got Torkoal in his sights, quickly charging a Dark Pulse at point blank range.

"Iron Defense and Rapid Spin!" Torkoal withdrew in to his shell again that shone as it became harder and spun rapidly just as the attack was fired. Streams of black energy being deflected as Torkoal was pushed back.

"A balance of Offensive and Defensive, Tyson has trained his pokemon to be one of a kind" Weslan said, "But will it be enough against Luke's pure Offensive?"

"Smokescreen!" As Torkoal deflected the attack, it exhaled smoke from the openings in its shell and the vents on its back, creating a whirling plume of black haze.

"Jump now, Umbreon!" The Moonlight Pokemon kicked off of the ground just in time as Torkoal sped under it with Rapid Spin.

"Flamethrower!"

"Dark Pulse!"

Torkoal slid to a stop and aimed once again as Umbreon turned in mid-air, the two attacks collided in an explosion of dark energy, fire and smoke.

"Rollout!"

"Rapid Spin!"

The smoke was dispersed by a small shock wave, the two Pokemon having clashed head on, Torkoal pushed forward and sent Umbreon in to the air.

"Flamethrower!" Torkoal popped out of his shell and stood on his hind legs, facing straight up, surprising the spectators and Luke. The Coal Pokemon fired a powerful fountain of flames at Umbreon.

"Dodge it and use Rollout!" Umbreon skillfully rolled around the blast, ignoring the intense heat and somersaulted, using the momentum to dive down and strike Torkoal on the top of his head, stunning him.

"Cole!"

"Metal Claw!" Umbreon jumped away and strengthened its claws, striking Torkoal from every direction at great speeds.

"Dark Pulse!" Umbreon slid to a stop in front of the Coal Pokemon as it Teetered and fired its attack, hitting Torkoal directly in its underbelly.

"I guess that's it then, Umbreon's offensive power won out" Kisory said.

"Oh, it's not over yet," Derek said, pointing to the smoke cloud that surrounded both Tyson and Torkoal after the Coal Pokemon crashed, "You forgot about Tyson's determination."

"Waaaaaahhooooo!" The cloud dispersed, Tyson grinning, his once steel grey eyes were red like fire, Torkoal was standing tall as if nothing had happened, steam slowly rising from the vents in its shell, making Professor Weslan quirk an eyebrow, "Now I'm fucking fired up!"

"Tch…Umbreon! Use Rollout!"

"Rapid Spin and Iron Defense!" the two pokemon jumped in to battle and clashed, the tall grass nearby rustling from the impact, Torkoal powered through and threw Umbreon in to the air once more.

"Slam!" Luke called out.

"Counter it!" Tyson said. Umbreon flipped through the air to gain momentum and flew down, Torkoal quickly popped out of his shell and pushed off the ground, he and Umbreon colliding in mid-air.

"Smokescreen!" Before Luke could counter, the two Pokemon were engulfed by a large plume of black smoke. He had never heard the command, but Umbreon was sent flying out by a powerful Flamethrower that pierced through and shot high in to the air, piercing through a cloud as well.

"Where did all that power come from?" Kisa said.

"DARK PULSE!" Luke roared.

"INFERNO!" Tyson roared.

Both young men were grinning like maniacs as their pokemon charged their attacks, Umbreon's golden stripes were lighting up as he charged the dark energy in front of his mouth. Flames were shooting up from Torkoal's shell, the flames gathering in his mouth, white wisps of flames escaping from its closed mouth.

"MAX IT OUT!"

Both pokemon fired their attacks, their attacks three times the size of their bodies, tearing through the earth. The collision caused explosion after explosion as the two attacks tried to push the other back.

"Don't let up!" Luke called out.

"Force through, Cole!" Tyson cried out to his Torkoal. The flames from its shell grew brighter and Torkoal braced himself, he strengthened the stream of fire. The Iinferno slowly started push Dark Pulse back.

"Umbreon!" Luke yelled. Dark Pulse was destroyed and Umbreon was engulfed in the blast as the Inferno hit the ground at its feet. Luke was thrown back by his Pokemon flying in to his chest and Tyson was picked up off of his feet and thrown away as well.

"…Damn" said the spectators except for Cosette and Kisa. As the smoke cleared, Torkoal was barely standing, his legs wobbling and his head bobbing, doing his best to stay on his feet. Umbreon was on Luke's chest, unconscious, both Tyson and Luke were on their backs looking at the sky on their respective sides of the field. Max sat up and looked around for a moment before scrambling to his feet.

"Umbreon is unable to battle, which means Tyson is the winner!" The fire pokemon trainer smiled to himself and returned Torkoal to his pokeball.

"Heh…hehehe…Ahahahaha! That…Ahahaha…was freaking epic! Hahahahaha!" Tyson laughed. Soon enough Luke joined in and his awakened Umbreon.

"They seem much happier now," Jun said, then he turned to his black haired friend, "Kisa, you seem much better now."

"Y-yeah, a little" she said with a kind smile, but Derek and Alice gave her concerned looks that she did not see. Everyone's attention was brought towards the sound of a throat clearing, Professor Weslan stepped in front them.

"Well, now that that little dispute is settled, I have a mission here…" Professor Weslan said.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Derek asked.

"And interrupt that battle and have possibly come after me for it?" the six trainers and Delilah gave him a deadpan expression, "No thanks…" the middle aged man extracted a piece of paper from his lab coat.

"I received reports from two of my top informants in the beach front city, Seigaiha City, both have reported sightings of strange characters that were initially dismissed but were then confirmed as small groups of Demolition Crew members making their way to a small cave island of the coast, we do not know why they are doing this, but if it has any connection to what they were doing in Nimbasa City, then we have to find out what as well as repel them away" Professor Weslan said.

"I will be sending Jun, Cosette and Alice, the reason I'm only sending three is because you will be working alongside my two informants and for this mission we'll need a small team and someone who knows the water well."

"You can count on me!" Alice said, giving him a thumbs up.

"Good to hear, there will be a jet waiting to take you to Seigeiha Town," Cosette squeaked meekly at the word 'jet' garnering looks from the team members who weren't in the crash, "in half an hour, don't be late" and with that he walked off.

"Well, good luck you guys" Derek said as he walked away, Kisa wished them luck as well and went towards the girl's barracks.

"I believe we are in for quite the adventure," Jun said.

"If its anything like my trip to Nimbasa City, I would say so," Cosette muttered, "Let's get our things together for the trip." The others nodded and went their separate ways.

Tyson sat up and so did Luke.

"Where did everybody go?" Luke called out.

"Beats me, and I totally kicked your ass! Haha!"

"By luck! Best two out o-" both were knocked out by a Vine Whip to the back of their heads, the tendrils wrapped around them and picked them up.

"Oh no! You both are on battle probation after that display!" Delilah said sternly as she and her Meganium walked back towards the laboratory with the two trainers groaning.

* * *

An uneventful flight, much to Cosette's relief. All of them had chosen their seats and sat down with their various distractions. Junpei was absolutely amazed by the jet as he had never had a mission that required riding in one. Alice had giggled happily at his innocence and at the fact that she was going to be near the water again, she had been in the water near the lab, but being surrounded by it is what she's used to. Cosette had been calmly reading a magazine while silently praying that nothing like last time happened.

The Jet landed in to a clearing that had been made near the water way to Seigeiha City. The three trainers got off the jet and were greeted by the sight of whom they presumed to be Weslan's informants.

One was a girl of average height with dark blue eyes and looked to be eighteen with platinum blond hair and a rather frail but still strong build.

"Hello, I'm Jennabeth Eastridge, but you can call me Jen."

The other girl was slightly taller with a creamy complexion and light brown, layered hair with curled ends. She eyed each of them for moment with her dark brown eyes before a sweet smile spread across her face.

"I'm Rachel Lanai, it's wonderful to meet you all!"

* * *

**And there you have it, We got to see some of the tension between members of the team, mainly Tyson and Luke, I just thought those two would be the best of rivals. Tell me what you think, constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

**I'd like to thank Shadowsplosion for Jen and KawairashiGriffin for Rachel.  
**

**Next chapter, By Sea and By Air, the Wrath of Alice!  
**

**I hope that got you psyched up for next time, later peoples!  
**

**Ja Ne!  
**


	5. By Sea and By Air! A Deal is Struck!

**Chapter 5…Wow, can't believe I got this far! Hehehe.**

**Sorry I took so long, took me a while to figure out how to make this chapter flow.**

**I apologize for my spelling and grammar mistakes in advance; my hands are just all over the keyboard.**

**Chapter 5: By Sea and By Air, The Wrath of Alice.**

* * *

"It's wonderful to meet the both of you, my name is Junpei Kirman, but you can call me Jun!" the young man said excitedly, pulling the two in to a hug that slightly confused as they had just met, but he was pulled away by Alice.

"I'm Alice Capricio, nice to meet ya!" the brown haired girl greeted, holding out her hand, Jen was the first to shake it followed by Rachel.

"I am Cosette Faye, it's a pleasure" the platinum blond greeted with a slight bow.

"So you three are members of Professor Weslan's team?" they nodded, "Well, it will be great working alongside you, right Rachel? Rachel?" they looked around to see Rachel looking at her reflection in the jet.

"Rachel!" she jumped.

"What?"

Jen sighed and gave the three trainers a weak smile, "Follow me, I'll tell you about what has been going on the way."

"Where are we going?" Jun asked.

"Our meeting place, Rachel l-Rachel!"

"What?" the girl jumped again, having moved from her reflection in the jet to greet a Lumineon and Finneon that jumped out of the water and gave her a high-five with their fins. Jen sighed again and the group of five started walking.

"Let's start with what you know about why the Demolition Crew is here" Alice said, enjoying the sight of the bright blue ocean they were walking next to.

"Not that much I'm afraid; we have noticed them in small groups every few nights, taking canoes from the homes on the water and riding towards a small rocky cove off in the colder waters the Ice type Pokemon inhabit, what they're doing there is still unclear" Jen explained.

"Haven't you tried to find out?" Jun asked, "That would answer many questions." Rachel answered

"Don't you think we tried that? We did after the first couple of groups; we went in the night but were nearly shot down by Hyper Beams and Dragonbreath."

"Oh, I see" Jun said.

"Yes, whatever they're doing, they certainly don't want anyone finding out, we tried from below the water but were swarmed by Sharpedo and Huntail, we barely managed to escape that encounter," Jen said, "But, we do have a key finding out and possibly stopping them."

"What's that?" Cosette asked. The three trainers from Weslan's team had just noticed that they had reached a small house near the edge of the water. Jen opened the door and inside was a Meganium, using its Vine Whip to hold a struggling member of the Demolition Crew.

"Let me go!" he shouted, only to be silenced by Rachel kicking him in his chin.

"…How come you two can catch one but when any of our team tries to, we destroy the city instead?" Alice said, her shoulders slumping, Cosette did the same and Jun chuckled sheepishly at the realization.

"Well it wasn't easy, these demolition crew guys are fighters" Rachel said, patting the man's head.

"Did he say anything before we got here?" Cosette asked. Jen shook her head negatively.

"Not a thing."

"And I'm still not gonna! Rragh!" a moment later, in a burst of strength, he broke the vines that bound him and rushed for the door, but Junpei grabbed an oar for the canoe outside and struck the man's shin with the shaft and his head with the paddle, the man recoiled back, dazed from the hit and that was all Jun needed to spin to gain momentum and strike the man across the face with the paddle. Meganium wrapped him in dual Vine Whips before he hit the ground.

"That…was impressive" Rachel said.

"Great reflexes Jun!" Alice said, patting him on the back.

"Thank you! My karate practice comes in handy from time to time," the cheerful young man said, placing the oar back against the wall, "We should devise a plan of action, whatever the Demolition Crew is up to, we must stop them."

"Agreed, Professor Weslan was gracious enough to send me files with lists of your skills and pokemon and I think I may have a plan devised," Jen said, "Rachel and I will lead an attack from the air with my Salamence and the flying pokemon that we have in our possession to draw fire from their Anti-air forces that had attacked us before, Alice will lead an attack from the water with the few that we have while we attack from the air, and using the flying types, Jun and Cosette will then attack from the land to get rid of the brunt of the forces while they're distracted, then joined by Alice once she is finished."

"That is a very well thought out plan, but do you have any charts of the land that will help reinforce this?"

"I believe I do…I will have to check.." Before Jen and Junpei could continue, Rachel spoke up.

"Before you two egg-heads continue, I say we test these guys Jen," Rachel said, looking at the three trainers, Alice glared lightly at her.

"We've been fighting these guys for months now! Are you seriously questioning our abilities?"

"Damn right I am, I've been fighting these guys for a while now too and I can say that I've done a better job than any of you have together, while you and the other seven demolish cities, I actually manage to capture them and get information, valuable or not," Rachel finished.

"…Rachel may be right"

"What?" Alice asked.

"I do not doubt any of your skills as trainers, but maybe it would be best if Rachel and I tested you, if you cannot work together in a team battle, how can you work with us when we're trying to stop them?"

No one could argue with that, "All right, two on two?" Alice asked.

"Sounds fine to me!" Rachel said, jogging outside, she and Rachel taking a pokeball from their respective belts.

"We'll take all three of you at once!" Rachel said, "Lux! Let's show'em what we can do!"

"Rayran!" A Manectric emerged and howled, beside him Lux, Rachel's Luxray. Junpei, Cosette and Alice took a pokeball from their persons and tossed them in to the air.

"Forest!" Jun's Servine took the field.

"Lala!" Cosette's Breloom stood beside Servine.

"Mawile!" Alice's Mawile joined her two comrades on the battkefield.

"Ready?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah!"

"Rayran use Iron Tail!"

"Forest, counter with Leaf Blade!"

The Discharge Pokemon ran to meet to the Grass Snake, both jumped in to the air and somersaulted, their tails crossed, the moment they both hit the ground, a battle or speed and agility followed, Servine dodging Manectric's bite attempts and slashes from its tail, Manectric doing the same when Servine went on the offensive, slashing with its Leaf Blade on its tail.

"Mawile use Iron Head!"

"Counter with Volt Tackle!"

Luxray charged, its body being surrounded by wild electricity, Mawile ran to meet him, the mouth attached to her head glowing with power. The clashed resulting in an explosion, a powerful Thunder shot through and Mawile was sent tumbling across the ground.

"Ice Fang!"

"Counter with Mach Punch Lala!"

Just as Luxray was going to sink its chilling fangs in to Mawile, Cosette's Breloom came from nowhere and struck Luxray in his side and chased after him.

"Seed Bomb!" Breloom swung its tail and launched multiple seed like projectiles that exploded on contact with the ground, chasing after Luxray.

"Rayran use Crunch and throw Servine!" Jen said, her Manectric sank its fangs in to Servine's tail just as the Grass Snake swung and spun around, throwing Servine through the air.

"Lux, Thunder!"

"Rayran! Thunderbolt!"

The two electric types jumped in to the air and their electric charges combined, firing a powerful electric blast towards the ground and the trio of Pokemon.

"Oh no!" Cosette gasped. A powerful explosion rustled the trees nearby and shook the ground. As the smoke cleared, Breloom was standing with the assistance of Servine, Mawile was standing but visibly wobbling on her feet.

"Damn…" Alice muttered, "Mawile, let's kick some ass, use Iron Head!" Alice said, her pep did wonders for her pokemon and the pokemon of her teammates.

"Energy Ball!" Jun said.

"Mach Punch!" Cosette said.

Servine fired a barrage of energy balls, Luxray and Manectric maneuvered around them, Manectric spun on its front paw and counter Mach Punch with Iron Tail, Servine struck from behind Breloom with Leaf Blade, Manectric being sent flying by the attack.

Luxray moved to counter Mawile's Iron Head with Night Slash, but was stopped as Mawile stopped and moved out of his way, her jaws clamping around his leg.

"Throw him!" The Gleam Eyes Pokemon could act quick enough before he was tossed in to the air.

"Leaf Blade!"

"Catch it with Ice Fang!" Servine jumped in to the air above Luxray and front-flipped, aiming to strike Luxray with its tail. The Gleam Eyes pokemon did not see Mawile launch off the ground below him, until she had barreled in to him with Iron Head. Sending him higher in to the air, but leaving both pokemon vulnerable from below.

"Rayran, Thundershock!"

"Counter!" Jun and Alice called out, Mawile and Servine turned in mid-air with their attacks and countered the electric bolt, sending it in to the ground instead.

"Mach Punch!"

"Rayran watch out!" the Discharge pokemon set its eyes on the rocks that had flown in to the air and the blur speeding between them, Breloom appeared, but quickly changed course.

"Energy Ball!" Manectric was hit from his left by a barrage of energy balls, it hopped out of the smoke but Breloom jumped on his back.

"Giga Drain!"

"Throw it off with Thundershock!"

Breloom was shocked immensely by the attack, but stood its ground and sapped away Manectric's energy.

"Thunder!" Luxray shot an electric blast in to the air that changed course towards Manectric because of its lightning rod ability.

"Iron Head!"

"Leaf Blade!"

Both Servine and Mawile appeared in the way of the attack and used their respective attacks to deflect in to the ground, receiving some damage though.

Breloom hopped off of Manectric, finished draining its energy, the Discharge pokemon fainted a few moments after giving Cosette's Breloom a nod of respect, Breloom followed shortly.

"Lala!"

"Lux use Volt Tackle!"

"Iron Head!" the two pokemon clashed in a show of power, Luxray won out and threw Mawile in to the air.

"Catch his tail!" Luxray couldn't run to get distance as his tail was snagged by Mawile's jaw like horns and pulled through the air and slammed back down, "Throw him!"

The Deciever Pokemon let Luxray go, but the Gleam Eyes pokemon landed on its feet only to be bombarded by Energy Balls. Luxray ran from the smoke cloud that surrounded him and caught Servine's Leaf Blade with Ice Fang.

"Forest use Mega Drain!" Despite the damage from the attack, Servine broke from Luxray's bite and latched on to its back, beginning the power drain.

"Discharge!" Luxray was surrounded by bolts of electricity, some striking the ground around him preventing Mawile from helping, Servine taking the full force of the attack, "Now throw him off!" Rachel said. Luxray hopped in to the air and front-flipped, throwing the Grass Snake off of its back.

"Iron Head!"

"Volt Tackle!"

Luxray was engulfed in electricity and Mawile was covered by an aura of power as her Jaw like horns glowed white, the two pokemon charged at one another and clashed, the colliding powers causing a powerful explosion.

"Lux!"

"Mawile!"

Rachel, Alice and the others waited for the smoke to clear, when it did, both Mawile and Luxray were still standing. The Gleam Eyes pokemon gave a nod of respect to both Mawile and Alice before fainting.

"All right!" Alice cheered, pumping her fists in to the air; she ran on to the field and embraced her Mawile as it jumped in to her arms.

"…I guess you guys can handle yourselves pretty well as a team after all, but don't expect to come and save your asses if you get in to trouble," Rachel said with a smirk, something caught eye, "Oh look Pidove!"

Jen and Alice sweat dropped while Jun and Cosette chuckled sheepishly.

"You all did great, the pokemon center is nearby, we can heal our pokemon there and then finalize our plan," Jen said.

"Agreed…Rachel!" the girl jumped in surprise, scaring away the Pidove.

"What?"

* * *

"Boss man, the calls went through, we've got their attention and they're on their way…one of them is Not happy about it," a male said, dressed in the grey hoodie and jeans of the Blands. In front of him a man dressed similarly looked as Golems, Gravelers and Ursaring were pounding away at a rock wall littered with large chunks of ice, Rhydon busy hauling away the debris.

"…To be expected…" the man looked up at the work, members of the Demolition Crew were busy chipping away from the top of the wall with pick-axes, "At least Banner was a good sport about it," he took his hand from his hoodie pocket and held two spheres between his fingers, one a steel orb and the other a smooth yet jagged-looking orb.

"I just love it when a plan comes together…what of our little friends on the outside?"

"The decoy we sent did just as instructed, they're preparing to attack, orders?"

"…None"

"Boss man?"

"Continue your work as scheduled, there won't be any need to deal with them once they arrive, I want the Ice Core as quickly as possible and they're not going to stop me, have I made myself clear," the Leader of the Blands said, never taking his eyes off of the orbs between his fingers.

"…Yes sir, I'll go inform the others," with that, the Bland walked off.

"…Ring around a rosie…pocket full of posies…Ashes…Ashes…We all Fall Down," he sang in a low tone and took a few steps back, a member of the Demolition Crew screaming on his way to the ground, he hit and was silenced, crushed under large chunks of rocks.

"Whoops!" a grin spread across his face. He placed the orbs back in to his pocket and walked away, chuckling to himself.

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Jen asked, Alice stripped herself of her shorts and camisole to reveal a royal blue Olympic one piece swimsuit, she tightened the swim cap around her head, "Ready!"

"Walrein!" Alice's Walrein appeared and jumped in to the water.

"Jewel!" Cosette's Starmie joined it.

"Lily!" Rachel's Lapras was the final Water type to join the team, Alice hopping on to its back.

"Now for the flying types, Skelther!" Jen released her Shiny Salamence that roared to the sky.

"Flygon!" Alice released her Flygon that flew around them happily before landing beside Jun, "Listen to Jun Ok?" The Dragon-type nodded and Jun petted its head.

"Velocity!" Rachel threw a pokeball in to the air and a Flygon emerged from the light.

"Wyvern!" Jun threw his own pokeball in to the air and a Vibrava emerged.

"All right…" Jen got on to her Salamence's back, "Remember, once we get to land stay in groups of two and defend each other," Jen said, the others nodded in affirmation, "Ok! Skelther, take flight!" the Dragon types raised their wings and gave a mighty flap, taking off in to the air at high speeds, Jen and Cosette on Salamence, Jun and Rachel on the Flygons, Jun's Vibrava keeping up with Flygon.

Alice patted Lapras' neck and they, Starmie and Walrein raced off through the water, "Let's see…Ah! There it is!" Alice scanned the night with special night vision goggles she was given and saw the cove that was their target.

"Alice, do you see the cove?" Jen asked over their Bluetooth communicators.

"Yeah."

"Good, go deep, we'll begin the aerial attack," Jen said.

"All right," Alice replaced her headset with a waterproof one and placed in her breathing apparatus, "Attack the coast but stay out of sight, all right Lapras?" The water pokemon nodded and Alice dived in to the water to join Walrein and Starmie and swam at amazing speeds, keeping up with the both of them.

"Ok, just like we planned! Skelther use Draco Meteor!" Jen's Salamence charged power inside of its mouth and fired, the single blast exploding in to a hail fire of energy, raining down on the outside of the cove, waking the anti-air defenses.

"Hyper Beam!" Many cries filled the air and pokemon from below fired powerful energy beams

"Flank them now! Wait for the signal!" Jen said, her Salamence barrel rolling around a Hyper Beam and increasing speed, Rachel and Jun veered off in different directions.

"Vibrava, Flygon, use Dragon Breath!" both Pokemon let loose a powerful gale that tore through the ground, alerting the others to the happenings, many of them avoiding the hail fire from above that was Salamence's Draco Meteor.

"Get the Ursaring out here now!"

"Right away!"

"Hidden Power!" multiple different attacks were airborne in an attempt to shoot down the aerial forces.

"Look Out!" the rock pokemon were knocked down one by one and the trainers were washed away by a powerful water stream, a large wave crashing down on to the shore and washing some of them in to the water.

"Now!" Jen said through her head piece, Salamence, and both Flygon's turned sharply and shot towards the ground.

"Hang on Cosette!" the girl nodded and wrapped her arms around Jen's waist.

"Earthquake!" All three dragons came crashing down, the sheer force turning chunks of earth up underneath them and shock waves traveled through the ground threw many of the gang members off of their feet, some being crushed by falling debris and others falling off of the ledge and in to the water.

"…My my…This is even better than what I had hoped for! Hahaha!" The Bland Leader laughed gleefully amongst the rain of Draco Meteor from Salamence after it had gone airborne once again and scattering Blands and Demolition Crew. He side-stepped a large falling piece of ice and retreated further in to the cove where the digging was taking place.

"Golem use Rollout!"

"Walrein use Water Gun!" the massive Walrus-like pokemon fired a powerful stream that stopped the rolling Rock type and sent him flying back in to the wall, two Gravelers attempted to flank Alice but an invisible force lifted them of the ground and sent them flying through the air.

"Thank you Alistair," Cosette said to her Gallade who made a bowing motion.

"**Of course, Lady Cosette."**

"Jewel use Hydro Pump!" Starmie jumped in front of its trainer and fired and powerful stream of water from its topmost point, repelling a group of Demolition Crew members, a group of Blands being scattered by an Inferno attack from Jun and his Litwick, Vibrava, Wyvern taking care of a pair of Geodude with its superior speed.

"How are things down there?" Rachel said over the headsets.

"Everything is going according to plan, we're going to get rid of any on the inside," Alice said.

"Right, then Jen and I will take care of any stragglers on the outside, good luck!" with that, Jen and Rachel continued with distracting whatever anti-air forces remained.

"Let's go," Alice, Cosette and Jun made their way deeper inside of the cove with their Pokemon, Starmie staying to deal with forces on the coast and assist Lapras while Vibrava assisted with the continuing aerial assault, none of them noticing the individual who walked on to land, a large rock came down to crush him but he swung his arm up and deflected it in to the water, he slowly walked along like nothing happened.

* * *

The three trainers ran as fast they could, not taking time to notice the large ice crystals in embedded in the walls or the slowly decreasing temperature. They eventually came to a wide open room, a canopy covering it, completely covered in ice with a chandelier like collection of spikes hanging from the center, refracting light and illuminating the room as if it were daylight.

They were not focused on that, but the group of Blands and Demolition Crew members that were working with Pokemon to chip away chunks of ice and rock from a cliff face. A man dressed the grey hoodie, red cap and jeans of the Blands was standing before them, they could only see his mouth, which was twisted in to a large grin.

They and their pokemon tensed when he took his hand out of his pocket, but nothing was in it, he merely waved.

"Hiya."

"Who are you?" Jun asked.

He put his hand back in to his pocket, "Cold in here isn't it? You should be freezing right now Alice," said girls heart skipped a beat, not from him knowing her name, but his tone of voice, it was malicious, the smile on his face didn't help the matter, "Must be the adrenaline I suppose…" he trailed off while looking around, "Lovely place isn't it?"

"Quit stalling and tell us who you are and more importantly, why you're here," Alice said. The man turned back to their direction and raised his hand to wave again.

"Hey Banner!" that surprised them, Alice noticed a shadow looming over them and they turned just as a fist flew forward and struck Jun in the back, sending him flying past the Bland, Guide chased after him.

"Move!" Alice said and ducked under a backhand, her Walrein showing great agility for its size and dodging it and jumping away, and Gallade managed to get Cosette away before she was hit, the two of them slid to a stop on the icy ground and got a good look at their attacker.

A large man that towered over both of them at six and half feet in height, muscular arms with chains around his wrists and a long length of chain wrapped around his abdomen, a grey and yellow construction vest as his only means to cover his upper body. Black cargo pants and combat boots on his lower body and Demolition tattooed on both his right and left arm.

"John…" he reached in to his vest and extracted a cloth bag, turning it over and pouring the contents in to his hand, a smooth redish-brown orb, he crushed it between his fingers, "The real Stone Core, give it to me."

The Bland grinned, physically ignoring the two trainers that were listening on the conversation, but fully aware of their presence, he wagged his finger.

"Eh eh, I'm still waiting for one more guest to arrive, then we can talk," the man known as John said, "But anyway, how have you been Banner, you definitely look well."

The man did not answer, a powerful stream of water hit him from his right, but he was unmoving. When it was over, he stood there, not having moved even an inch; he slowly turned his head and saw Alice with her Walrein glaring at him.

"A large spirit for one so small…"

"What'd you say asshole!" Alice yelled in rage.

"…but learn to pick your battles more carefully," he took a pokeball from his person, "Or it will lead to your destruction, Dozer, crush her."

From the light emerged a Rhyperior, slightly larger than the norm, its powerful battle cry shook the room, the Demolition Crew cheered but were silenced by John looked back at them and returned to working.

"Rock Wrecker."

"Ice Shard!"

The two pokemon formed their respective attacks and fired them quickly, a small explosion ensued from the collision, Rhyperior shot through at great speed, raising it's right arm above its head to use Hammer Arm.

"Iron Head!" Walrein's head glowed with power and it lunged forward just Rhyperior swung down, another explosion sounded from collision, both pokemon surrounded by a cloud of smoke.

"Alice!" Cosette and Gallade moved to help but John suddenly appeared in their way, grinning still while wagging his finger.

"Ah…ah…ah, can't have you interfering little lady," Gallade jumped in front of her defensively.

"**He will not harm you Lady Cosette, I swear it!" **Gallade said through telepathy. John turned his head slightly and leaned back to avoid a crescent kick from the awakened Jun, he back flipped away with impressive agility and side-stepped a chunk of ice Jun threw after him.

"Jun, I am glad you're all right," Jun gave her a kind smile and took two pick-axes from his person; he took off the steels heads and spun them before taking a fighting stance.

"Escrima stick fighting?…Fun!" John clapped his hands together. He side stepped Jun's first two strikes and blocked the next three with the palm and forearm of his right arm, Jun thrust both for the man's stomach, but he side-stepped them and attempted to deliver a chop to Jun's adam's apple, but the young man jumped back and took up his fighting stance again.

"Aren't you going to help your friends?" He bent back to dodge another swing from Jun and raised his arm to block the follow through from the second. He stepped back to avoid a kick to his shin, but was hit on his right side, he jumped back.

"As much as I hate to admit it, my Pokemon are not strong enough yet to defeat the likes of you or that large fellow, but if I can take you down without Pokemon, then it is all the same."

"I see…have at it then…" Jun moved at great speeds that even surprised John and he was tackled, Jun's shoulder hitting his sternum. He slid back along the icy ground and Jun capitalized with a few well-placed shots to his ribs and leg and a jab to his stomach. John side stepped another jab and hopped back a feet to gain some distance between them. Jun dropped again in to his fighting stance.

"Done already?" he grinned when he saw Jun's eyes change, though he continued to smile, "I'll take that as a no…Hmm?" a loud explosion caught their attention that came from near the cliff face, a loud and familiar voice roared.

"JOHN! I'M GONNA KILL YA YOU LYING SON OF A BITCH!"

"…Party time," John said, a Steelix crashed in to view, crashing through the cliff face, sending many Blands and Demolition Crew members flying or falling to their dooms underneath rubble. Jun's eyes widened seeing the familiar grinning face.

"HERE'S NICKY!"

* * *

"Hammer Arm."

"Iron Head!"

Walrein and Rhyperior clashed again, their collision caused the ground to shake slightly and icicles overhead fell and shattered on the ground.

"Water Gun!" Alice called out.

"Stand your ground," Banner said bluntly. His Rhyperior nodded and didn't even attempt to dodge or block, the powerful energy stream didn't move the Drill Pokemon an inch. Once it stopped, Rhyperior didn't even seemed faze.

"How?" Alice asked.

"My Rhyperior is far superior to your pokemon, type advantage does not exist to us" Banner explained, "Stone Edge."

"Water Gun!" Rhyperior fired a barrage of sharp stones at Walrein who tried to deflect them with Water Gun but was still struck by the ones he could not hit, but its body fat protected from the brunt of the damage.

"Megahorn."

Rhyperior charged ahead and through the water stream, its horn glowing with power.

"Iron Head!"

"Pathetic" the Demolition Crew leader said bluntly, the two attacks collided and Rhyperior roared, forcing through in a show of power and throwing Walrein in to the air.

"Hammer Arm."

The Drill Pokemon jumped in to the air with its arm raised its head, Rhyperior swung down and slammed Walrein in to the ground.

"No!"

"Rock Wrecker." Alice turned to see that the attack was aimed at her Walrein but at Her! She dived out of the way, the explosion sent her flying in to her downed Walrein, giving her a soft landing, but the shock wave had dazed her.

Banner turned around to the sound of an explosion and saw a Steelix crash in to the room from the cliff face and heard the familiar screaming of a particular Metal Head.

"…Why am I not surprised?" Just as he and Rhyperior were going to walk away, the Drill Pokemon was hit in the back and sent face first in to the ground. Banner saw this and turned his head to see both Alice and Walrein were up again, though something was different, both seemed to be radiating power and he could see that her blue eyes were a darker shade than before with a hint of silver around her pupils.

"We're not done, Walrein was my first pokemon so he's not gonna go down that easily either," Alice said, her Walrein nodding in agreement.

"…Courage…An emotion that I particularly like…"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes…in the end, Courage always leads to Destruction!" Alice's eyes widened seeing the dark look in Banner's eyes, "Rhyperior, stand now and use Rock Wrecker!" The Drill Pokemon roared as it got back to its feet and charged its attack.

"Ice Shard!"

The two attacks collided and a cloud of smoke and ice vapor obscured both trainers views.

"Megahorn!"

"Iron Head!"

The two pokemon charged and collided once again, Walrein was the winner and threw Rhyperior in to the air, icicles hitting the Drill Pokemon in its back and Walrein jumped to attack him in mid-air, surprising Banner.

"Ice Fang!" Alice called out. Walrein's icy bite clamped down on Rhyperior's arm and the Drill Pokemon was pulled through the air and sent crashing in to the ground.

"Ice Shard!" Walrein slammed down on Rhyperiors stomach and fired the attack at point blank range, "Jump away and use Water Gun!" Walrein jumped off and did as he was told, but Rhyperior forced through it and went for Hammer Arm.

"Dragon Tail!" A Flygon flew in front of Rhyperior mid-spin and whipped the Drill Pokemon with its empowered tail, sending it flying back. Alice saw Rachel step up beside her.

"Dragon Rush!"

"Megahorn!"

Rachel's Flygon flew at great speeds, surrounded by an aura of purple energy, hitting Rhyperior in his stomach before he could make a move and sending the Drill Pokemon sliding back along the icy ground, its feet digging trenches through the earth.

"Thanks," Alice said.

"We couldn't let you guys have all the fun could we?" Rachel said with a smirk.

* * *

"Metallica use Iron Head and crush those little ankle biters!" Nicky yelled.

"Body Slam!" Just as Steelix was about to charge, a Meganium flew out of nowhere and tackled the Steel Snake, throwing it off balance and crashing in to the ground.

"Ah hell! Another one!?"

"Jen!" Cosette said, "I'm so glad you're here!"

"You make it sound as if I was going to leave you behind," Jen said with a kind smile causing Cosette to squeak in embarrassment.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to offed y-" Jen held a hand up to silence her.

"It's quite all right, now…" Jen set her sights on a grinning Nicky who was licking his lips devilishly, waiting for the fight to continue, "Witchweed, get ready!"

"You too Alistair!"

"**Yes Milady!" **Both Gallade and Meganium prepared to battle against the Metal Head leader, Jun still trying to hit the Bland leader, John using his make-shift escrima sticks.

"…Metallica, return" Nicky said, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "I'm gonna end this in a flash, I've got a gang to lead after all, pokemon to steal and catch, Ohm! Thunder Punch! Ahahahahaha!"

Just as the light struck the ground to release the pokemon, Ohm the Electivire appeared with its arm raised to strike, just as it came down, it was stopped.

"Bloody Hell?!" Gallade had stopped the attack with Night Slash and pushed forward, throwing Electivire off balance.

"Close Combat!" Gallage shot forward and struck Electivire in its chest with to quick jabs, swung one leg up and spun, hitting Electivire in the face with a butterfly kick and lunging forward with a punch to its stomach.

"Psycho Cut!"

"Thunder!" Nicky roared and Gallade jumped back before he could attack, the electric blast shooting up and through the roof of the ice cave, melting any ice shards that fell in to its path.

"Ahahaha! You've got spunk!" his maniacal grin turned in to a sneer, "Ohm use Wild Charge!"

Electivire stopped its feet a few times before charging forward and its body being surrounded by electricity.

"Witchweed, Ancient Power!" Meganium surrounded itself in an aura of power and charged ahead to meet Electivire in the middle, the two clashed and caused a powerful explosion that shook the room, much larger icicles falling down from all the commotion.

"Boss man, we got it!"

John grinned even though Jun landed a hit that struck him across his face, he spun around and Jun crossed his to block a reverse roundhouse kick, sliding back across the icy ground.

"This, my fine fighting friend is where I must say…" he took a metal device from his pocket, "Adieu!" He pressed the button and explosions sounded from all around the cavern walls. Jun looked around for his teammates, leaving John to run off towards his men that were heading for an exit.

"Nicky! Banner! If you wish to live, I suggest you put the hustle in your bustle! Hahaha!"

"Damn Freak!" Nicky grumbled, "Ohm! Giga Thunder Impact!"

"What?" Cosette and Jen said in unison, the Thunderbolt pokemon dodged attacks from both Gallade and Meganium and jumped high in to the air, it was covered by an aura of power and powerful eletricity, the power spiraled around him as he came crashing down in an explosion of powerful electric bolts. He noticed more explosions in the distance and Banner running towards the exit while returning his pokemon to its pokeball. He sneered and did the same.

"Cough…Cough…We have to find…Rachel…Cough and Alice!" Jen said, Witchweed returning to her side. Cosette nodded and returned her Gallade to its pokeball. They jogged away and were soon greeted and joined by Jun and shortly by Alice and Rachel who looked a little beat up but still had strength enough to run, they exited the cavern as quickly as possible and the exit was closed off by ice and rocks.

* * *

"All right you lying bastard!" Nicky said loudly, he, John and Banner were on a small beach a couple miles away from the exit of the Ice Cavern. Nicky picked the Bland leader up by the scruff of his hoodie, but the man just grinned, "Hand over the real Iron Core!"

"Hehehe, Poor little Nicky, so violent" John chuckled.

"Why you!" Nicky drew back his fist to punch the man but Banner stopped him.

"Back away Lazarus, this is neutral territory." He said bluntly, Nicky sneered and dropped the man. John reached in to his hoodie pocket and extracted the Iron Core and Stone Core.

"I'm glad you both took my offer to show up, but there is only one way I'll hand these over…" John said.

"What?" Nicky asked.

"All I ask is a favor in return, whenever I call for it, you two must honor the deal and assist me," John said, "Simple as that."

"…Whatever, just give it to me so I can collect my pokemon already" Nicky said, getting impatient.

"Ah ah ah, What say you Banner, it's both of you agree or no one gets what they want," John said.

"…Fine" John's grin grew slightly as he tossed the Iron Core to Nicky and the Stone Core to Banner. Nicky immediately moved to walk away from them but John stopped him.

"Do not cross me Nicky Lazarus, do not abuse my good nature or will hunt you down," Nicky didn't turn around but he knew full well that the Bland leader was smiling, he just shrugged it off and continued on his way, but Banner stayed behind.

"You could've easily kept them and still gotten what you wanted, I am much smarter than Nicky and I can clearly see your plan…Why?"

"…I love games dear Banner and games are only ever fun when you play opponents who can offer a challenge, I especially like opponents who rise to meet the challenges I give them, the more players the better, the stronger the players, the more fun it becomes, do you see my point?"

"…Yes…" he turned to walk away as well, "This will be first and only time we work together John Smith, pray that we don't meet again after that," Banner walked away without looking back, leaving John on the beach, the man looked out at the ocean and then set his sights on the moon, he extracted something from his pocket and held up a light blue crystal orb to the moonlight to get a better look at it. He slowly started to sing…

"Ring around a rosie…a pocket full of posies…ashes…ashes…we…all…fall…down…" the man chuckled to himself as he continued to inspect the orb.

* * *

It had been a couple days since the battle between Jun, Cosette, Alice, Jen and Rachel against three of the Gang Leaders. Everyone had needed to rest after the ordeal and Alice had caught a bit of a cold after being in such a cold place after swimming. After making the preparations, the three trainers from Professor Weslan's team were preparing to board the jet for takeoff, Rachel and Jen there to see them off.

"It was really nice meeting all of you, I hope we can get to work together again someday" Jen said, shaking hands with Jun and Cosette, Alice not wanting her to contract her cold, opted for a nod.

"Be safe you guys, if you're around where we are, feel free to drop by," Rachel said.

"It was a pleasure meeting both of you!" Jun said with a large smile on his face.

"Same here…Achoo!" Alice said. The three trainers boarded the jet, waving goodbye to their new friends who waved back. The two girls moved away from the runway and looked on as the jet took off in to the sky.

* * *

**Finally! It was a pain In the ass trying to get this chapter to flow correctly. If some of you were looking for more craziness from Nicky, sorry, I focused more on John and his...thing...the song will come in to play later.  
**

**Anyway, it's finally done and I can move on to the next one.**

**Next time! Vacation! There is no such thing!**

…**Not for this team anyway! I'm Out!**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
